


The Buster 80s AU

by Stepany1234



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepany1234/pseuds/Stepany1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna runs the streets with her gang sworn to help and lookout for their own in the community. That means taking what they believe is theirs from the rich and giving it back to the poor. But it all changes when she falls for the daughter of the man trying to put a stop to the White Fang Gang. It hits the fan when both girls are forced to make a choice after opening their eyes to each other's lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buster

The streets roared. Not with just the sound of cars passing through or the mixture of lovers arguing from their apartment buildings and not even the sound of the cats and dogs decorating the alleys. The sound was the music that emulated from every different person on the street at that very moment. Their songs bled from the buildings and it gave off a vibe that reminded everyone it wasn’t just another night on the town. This was the life they felt and lived to their very fullest. Whether sex, love, drugs or all of above. It was living and the life that gave those songs on the streets lyrics. It was music not everyone can hear, but those who could, were truly lucky.

Rock and roll, a saxophone blared and laughter was what could lead any blind man to the Beacon. The one and only bar in all of Remnant city that played the loudest music that not everyone can hear. It was that tune that lead Blake Belladonna there every night. 

Tables, round or long, booths, torn or written on, walls of pretty wood that reeked of cigarette and wooden floors that have seen more fluids than a hospital. It was the most real place anyone could ever walk into and was exactly why it filled up every night with the people that played its song. 

Blake sat on a trashcan in the alley of the bar and entered into a deep thought. The twenty one year old gal stared as two cats ran off together before watching a dog follow not too far behind. She played with the cigarette between her lips some more as her thoughts forced her to stare at nothing until finally remembering to light it. 

As soon as her cig caught flame, she jumped to her feet and pushed through the side door to the bar. She let the familiar senses return all at once and welcomed it internally without breaking her calm exterior. To her left she passes a group of leathers, a bunch she’s used to dealing with on the streets but kept her eyes to herself. She knew very well they’d be willing to start trouble if given the opportunity. One in particular to the group eyed her and her fitting leather jacket, seeing how it was exceptionally generous to her curvy figure. He watched her sit down at the bar and returned to his group’s discussion.

“Sorry, can’t marry you. Thanks for the offer though!” 

Cue the voluptuous blonde, also known as the bartender of Beacon, also known as Blake’s best friend and roommate. Yang Xiao Long, a soon to be twenty-two year old with enough charisma and temperamental issues to make any stubborn fool bark up her tree.  
She dismisses another elderly perv from the other side of the bar before approaching the dark haired girl waiting to be served.  
With a pitcher in hand and a rag over her shoulder, she gives a welcoming smile to her friend.

“Another proposal?” Blake said as she was poured a glass of beer.

“Yeah, too bad I’m taken,” Yang says with a hint of false regret. 

Blake took a sip before looking over to the old man that had tried taking Yang as his bride.

“I don’t know. He seems like a real catch to me,” Blake says with her usual subtle tone and dry humor.

Just as both girls caught eye of the drunkard, they watched him slip off his stool and land onto the floor, but not before chugging his drink on the way down. He raised his empty glass from his lips and everyone that witnessed the incident cheered and broke out into laughter.  
Both girls chuckle to themselves.

“Like I said, a real charmer,” Blake said from behind her glass, she balances the cigarette between her fingers like it was second nature and gulped down more of the bitter smoky drink.

“Sorry. I’ve got a man,” Yang replies with her usual sass as she poured herself a glass.

“You have many men.”

“All who are very kind gentlemen excuse you,” Yang snickers before taping her glass against Blake’s.

“I told you, you shouldn’t drink while on the job,” Blake said while she poured herself another glass. 

“I work at a bar, as a bartender on the other side of town. Who’s gonna tell on me?” Yang continued to sip her drink. She looked away then back to see Blake holding her glare from behind her glass. “Oh, come on. Do you really think my uncle is gonna fire me for taking a few sips? Mr. Too-drunk-to-come-into-work-boss-man?”

“Well, when you and your closest friends buy a bar together, it comes with the perks of letting your nieces work here, I guess,” Blake said before returning the cigarette to her damp lips.

A loud thud was heard and everyone laughed as two guys expressed their anger at a crane machine for eating their money. 

“Hey! No!” Yang leaped over the counter, practically flying, and landed on the other side before rushing to address the issue. 

Blake snickered; she knew Yang could handle an issue with her bare hands alone. It was probably one of the many reasons her uncle thought it was a good idea to trust her with the bar whenever he wasn’t around. 

Blake looked at the napkin under her glass and lifted it to see the round circle decorating it. She placed it back down and looked up at the small TV playing an old black and white flick on the other side of the bar, resting right between the bottles. It caught her attention for awhile as she continued to smoke when she felt the presence of a group head her way.

She took a long deep breath before blowing out the smoke between her lips. She rested her arms against the counter, crossed, and listened to the leather squeak against each other as her arms embraced themselves. Her lips gripped the cigarette firmly without fully biting down onto the stress reliever. 

“Belladonna!” 

The pitched voice of a hoser approached behind her and soon the group of five leathers were gathered around her. Reeking up her personal space with the smell of fake leather, grease, a hint of pot and a lot of aftershave. Mixed together, it wasn’t a smell anyone could open up to so easily.

Blake appeared unfazed though, and kept enjoying the TV the best she could. 

“Nice to run into you AGAIN,” emphasized another one.

One stuck out as he leaned against the counter and blocked the view of the TV. He finally got Blake’s eyes to meet his and was greeted with a puff of smoke from his cigar. Blake looked away just in time before inhaling any of it and shut her eyes. The other followers laughed, their voices all were so unsettling to anyone’s ear and hearing them right next to her was enough to tempt a headache.  
The irritated girl grabbed her cigarette and stared at the bottles that decorated the other side of the bar’s wall. 

“You know, it really isn’t nice to ignore old friends, Donna,” he said as he shook her leathered shoulder to gain her attention again. She finally turned to face him but not before successfully blowing smoke into his face. Unlike him, she managed to get it in his eyes. 

“Piss off, Roman. Take your goons with you,” she said before sipping from her drink.

Roman smiled through his coughing fit and wiped his eyes dry before laughing. 

“Damn, Belladonna, still got that hot “fuck-off” attitude that I love so much,” he said before looking down at his cigar that now sat on the ground. “Guess you can buy me another one-.” 

“Come on, doesn’t Roman Torchwick know when he’s been beat?” Yang said. 

Everyone glanced as the blonde jumped back over the counter, landing on her feet once again. Everyone in the bar stared, no one wanted to miss a chance at getting a look at the bombshell’s legs. Being hidden behind the counter most of the time was something all the regulars complained to each other about. 

“Yang, babe, no need to be jealous. I’ve got enough time for you too,” he said, winking at the uninterested girl. 

“You know, I just can’t see myself going on a date with a guy that wears white fake leather and hats he probably stole from his old man,” Yang shrugged as she walked to the other end of the bar to refill some glasses.

Everyone laughed, even Roman. They were all used to Yang’s witty comments and all were too relaxed to get into an augment. However, Roman was known for not needing a reason to bring up a fight. He stared at her before shaking it off. She wasn’t the kind of trouble he was looking for. 

Just then, someone busted through the door as a new track stated playing on the jukebox. She was in a hurry and was not dressed to match her environment. She caught everyone’s attention but only gained eyes as some people kept on with their conversation. 

Blake left the cigarette between her lips and forgot to take a drag when she laid eyes on the petite girl, her hair clean as snow and her clothes matching the same tone of white and blue, a glittering barrette held her hair up and even then it displayed how long it really was, still swaying behind her as she moved. Her skin looked soft and smooth, giving the young smoker already a rush of impure thoughts. She was frozen in place and not the only one to feel the urge to pursue.

The girl ran to Yang and leaned against the counter to get her voice across and be heard over the heavy guitar rift filling the room. Yang stared at her for a second before realizing she was being addressed. She leaned closer to hear her and then realized her question and pointed in the direction just next to them. She smiled, nodded and said something Blake couldn’t comprehend before rushing into the direction of the bathroom. 

“Damn, a new and very pretty face,” Roman said as he purposely flicked Blake’s charcoal black bow. “Go make a scene,” he told his group.  
They each singled out one from the group and so they went their separate ways. 

“Yo, Yang!” Said one of them. 

He took out his lighter and flicked a flame over his bandanna before removing it from his arm. He quickly took it off and panicked before regaining his cool and waving it around.

“Oh no, shithead!” Again everyone took a quick glance to see Yang leap over the counter before returning to their own conversations. “Last time the firemen were here, they threatened to shut us down! Put that shit out!” 

Yang fell for the diversion and chased the decoy around the bar while Roman and the rest of his friends made their way to the ladies room. Blake watched as they snickered and grinned at each other while walking over and immediately she felt anxious. She looked to see Yang was too occupied and then she looked back to see the group almost reach the restrooms. She took another breath from her cigarette and shut her eyes, knowing very well that she shouldn’t do anything but sit there. But the inner battle was too much for her to handle. Her breathing grew heavier as she squeezed her glass and stiffened; fighting with herself. 

“Don’t do it. Just sit here,” she whispered.

The young lady stepped out of the stall relieved and approached the sink to wash her hands. Seeing herself in the tagged, cracked mirror, she couldn’t resist but begin to prop herself up. She checked her hair and clothes and of course her makeup when she noticed the door open. Despite, the extra presence the pristine girl didn’t stop tending to her appearance until their voices called her attention.  
Quickly she turned to the door to see four young men blocking it like a pack of wolves. 

“Hey,” Roman said with a wink. “Got a name?”

“Move,” was all she responded. Her eyes said more but felt she needed to hold her tongue to avoid consequence. 

“Not even a please? I like you,” he said before stepping closer towards her. He could see his height and gang intimidate her but she still stood her ground, glaring up at his smug face like it was her job. 

“I said move.”

“Alright, alright,” Roman laughed as he stepped back and playfully lifted his hands in the air.  
However, he only went back to where he was before and still blocked her in. Without any hesitation, she stomped her high heeled shoes against the tile floor and expected them to let her pass. She stopped and looked up at him again when the remained still. She attempted to shove them out of her way but the shorter girl was overpowered and grabbed. 

“Let go of me!” She screamed, now showing a little more of her fear than before. 

“I just wanted to talk, little Miss but now you’re making me want to really get you know you so how about your na-.” 

His shout was as loud as it was quick before he hunched over and grabbed his crouch in complete pain. Roman’s boys all cringed as they had watched the feisty girl kick their leader in the groin. She backed up as the other three eyed her and began to approach her with the intent she knew was running through their heads. 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” She threatened, as she continued to back up.

Just as one was about to lunge at her, a burning pain stopped him in his tracks. The girl watched as someone snuck up behind him and pressed their cigarette into his neck and then kicked him down to the ground. 

Blake looked to see only two were standing and was impressed when she saw Roman already on the ground. She looked at the girl and quickly smiled to herself before having to fend off another one. The goon swung at her but she quickly stepped back and missed it, using his loss of balance to swing her own hook across his face. She grabbed her fist and swore under her breath at the pain.

“Hell!” She hissed. 

She didn’t intend to punch that hard and now her fist was aching, the poor guy was out cold on the ground. The distraction caused her to lose track of the other one and felt him sneak around behind her and wrap his cheap leathered arms around her neck. Blake struggled as the guy locked his grip on her, hoping to knock her out quickly. 

The well dressed girl looked around frantically before seeing an empty glass bottle on the ground beside her, under the sink. Just as she went down to pick it up, the leather turned his back on her and tried to make his way to the door with Blake still in his hold. She wasted no time and smashed the glass bottle against the boy’s head as closely as she could, luckily her heels aided in the height difference or she possibly would have missed. 

She was surprised to see he didn’t fall but his grip loosened and Blake quickly broke from his hold, spun around and punched him right across the jaw. Still the boy hadn’t gone down and swung right back at Blake, knocking her back and right through the swing open door. Of course, she wasn’t going down alone and pulled the heavy hitter down with her. 

Everyone turned to the scene; those who could see from their seats watched as Blake kicked the slimy guy off of her and flat against the floor. Yang stopped dead in her tracks and looked back to the decoy once she saw Blake was okay. He looked at her for a moment before speeding out the side door. 

“What the hell is going on here?” A raspy voice said. 

Blake looked up from the floor as she slowly sat up and saw Yang’s uncle standing at the front door, furious and carrying a familiar aroma. Just the sight of him caused Roman and his goons to flee the scene. One of them, of course, helping Roman walk out of the bar while the others stepped out with groans and grudges. 

He walked up to Blake and looked down at her with his hands on his hips before sighing and helping her up. 

“Let me guess. You were just trying to help?” He asked, sarcastically.

Blake only responded with a glare and wiped her lips clean of any blood. He walk passed her and over to the bar without another word. Music resumed playing and everyone went back to their business as if nothing had happened. Yang rushed to the bar and went through the side instead of going her usual route. Still silent, her uncle sat at his usual stool and waited for his niece to serve him.

“I tried to-.” 

He raised his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. This isn’t the first time a tussle has gone down here. Besides, I saw those hosers. It wasn’t anything more than a small squabble. You’re lucky your friend was here to help out,” he said as he downed his first glass. His niece already knew to refill it immediately. 

“Yeah,” Yang said as she watched Blake sit at the corner of the bar, rubbing her jaw and rotating her arm to make sure her shoulder was intact. 

Blake watched as the stranger finally found the confidence to step out of the restroom and look around. She locked eyes with Blake and for some reason, her stare made her excited. A smile went across her usual relaxed features and awkwardly raised her hand slowly. She saw the girl look to the door and knew she wanted to just rush out but for some reason, she didn’t. Instead, she walked up to her. 

Blake felt her heart begin to pick up speed like a healthy engine and her body grew warmer for every step she took that drew her closer, her palms suddenly felt as if they’d been dunked in a bucket of water. Blake wanted nothing more than to splash her face cold with to calm her down but instead, she played it off. 

“Um, thank you for helping me back there,” she said.

Her voice sounded so elegant, if she really lived up to looking the part then this girl was someone who came from big money. But for some reason, all Blake could focus on were those icy blues staring back at her. They were so strong and yet vulnerable; she could stare into them forever.

“No problem. Um,” Blake noticed she was holding her shoulder and lowered her right arm slowly. The motion drew attention to it and the girl caught the bold white words that branded the side of the leather jacket’s sleeve. 

“Buster?” She asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a nickname,” she said, now even more embarrassed than before. 

She saw she fidgeted a bit in her seat and couldn’t help but find it cute. This beautiful young woman came to her aid despite being outnumbered and yet, she sat here before her as nervous as a child. 

“I like it,” she replied, grinning and shooting her a flirtatious glance.

Blake finally looked back at her as her eyebrows shot for the sky and quickly felt herself gulp without realizing. Suddenly her cheeks burned and she cleared her throat before wanting to smile back. 

“Do you, maybe-.” Blake gestured to the bar and then tripped on her words. “I mean, can I buy you a drink or um-.” 

She seemed like she was about to take the offer when she looked at Blake's jacket and then her surroundings and suddenly retreated back. 

“No, but thanks,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.” 

She saw the look of defeat on Blake’s face and immediately regretted her choice.

“Hey!” a faint whisper called from the behind and the stranger turned around to see two girls call from the door, waving her over. “What are you doing? Let’s go!”

She turned back around to see Blake’s eyes spell worry. Just as Weiss was about to leave, Blake sprung from her seat.

“Wait! Can I at least get your name?” She asked, desperately.

Weiss stopped and looked at her and then back at the stitched letters on the jacket. 

“She got her ass kicked for you, the least you can do is give a name,” Yang’s uncle said, without even turning away from his drink. 

“Uncle Qrow! That’s it, I’m cutting you off,” Yang lashed.

The rude drunk shrugged and finished off the last of his drink.

Blake pleaded with her eyes. She knew that once that girl walked out that door, she’d probably never see her again. Besides remembering her beautiful face, she at least wanted to know the name that belonged to it.  
She caught her look at her figure and then looked to the bar to see a napkin besides an empty glass and approached it. She took a pen out from her small purse and scribbled something onto the ring stained square before heading back to the door. Before leaving she turned and with a sly slant of her eyes and smiled.

“It’s Weiss,” she finally answered before disappearing behind the door. 

Blake stood there completely nailed to the wooden floor and had no way of collecting her thoughts in order. Everything was scattered and out of place, but one thing she knew she could place for sure, was her name.

“Weiss,” she said under her breath.

“Yo, Montague!” Yang called from the bar. “Juliet’s gone! Come back down to earth!” She teased. Everyone else that bothered to pay attention or listen in, chuckled and watched Blake return to the bar, moving slow like a victim under a spell. She sat down and suddenly noticed the napkin in her friend’s hand. She waved it back and forth and teased her with it.

“Wait, let me see it!” Blake said as she snatched it from her roommate’s hand. 

Blake looked down at the paper to see it was written in clean cursive and without realizing it, she read it aloud to herself.

“Call me. Buster,” Blake grinned. “She gave me her number and drew a heart,” she said to no one in particular.

Yang rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend’s actions. This girl in leather was known for having a reputation on the streets but here she was behaving like a child, giddy over a pretty girl’s phone number. 

“How are you gonna call her? Our phone is busted and I don’t get paid until next week, genius,” Yang snickered as she leaned against the counter.

“The payphone here. I can use it, right?” Blake asked, almost desperately.

“Sure, not like I own this place or anything,” Qrow replied, sarcastically. 

“Great! And plus there’s always the phone booth on our street. You’ll figure this out,” Yang teased. “Here.”She pressed a glass filled with ice against Blake’s cheek. She watched how it stung but quickly relieved any pain. 

Blake looked down at the napkin again and let a smile rest on her face. 

“Oh wait, shit!” She blurted out.

“What?” Yang asked, slightly worried.

“I forgot to tell her my name!”


	2. Schnee

The apartment building was just as it always looked every night. A brick square with multiple different windows lit, open, or completely dark. Blake and Yang made their way up to the rugged place and onto their floor. Nothing could easily faze the two girls but deep down they always found a small feeling creep up into their spines whenever they walked through their apartment building. 

It wasn’t a negative feeling but almost like a new discovery every time they saw the outdated wallpaper, and ripped paintings on the wall. The creeks that the wooden floors made if stepped on a certain way. It was always a fun experience to remember they were taking one step closer to living on their own. Sort of. 

“Shit, I forgot the keys,” Yang said as she patted herself down. 

Blake rolled her eyes and took her own keys out of her pocket before looking for the right one on the ring.

“Swear, you’d sleep out here in the hall if it wasn’t for me,” she said before finally opening the door.

“You act like we don’t have a spare hidden out here,” Yang shrugged as she followed the dark haired girl.

“And do you know where that spare key is?” 

“Oh shut up!” Yang laughed before removing her brown jacket and chucking the heavy weight at a snickering Blake.

They walked past the small space that was considered a living room and two steps over to the kitchen area. Which wasn’t very far from the door to begin with. Against one wall decorated a bookcase covered with books and records, not in any particular order and definitely not neatly stacked. It was obvious they were used frequently so returning them required so little care in the household. Next to the shelves were speakers and a record player, items that were not bought out of a store but founded and cared for on the streets. However, the old cassette stereo beside it was something Yang's little sister took pride in saying is hers and paid for with her own money. A majority of the furniture in the apartment was either provided by Yang and Ruby’s uncle or was brought in from Blake. Almost like a cat bringing home their findings. Posters of famous rock starts covered the holes on the wall and of course a sign or two stolen from traffic posts contributed to the apartment’s décor. 

One wall was painted red and then left halfway done to prove Yang’s sudden lack of interest and will to spend money on more paint. The coffee table that sat in between the sofa and TV were all siblings of the same former home. Of course, when the girl’s heard about a couple getting evicted a few months ago, they seized the opportunity to ‘collect’ some lost items and give them some attention. The apartment wasn’t much but enough for the close friends to call home. 

There, sitting by the window at the small, round table decorated with papers, books and stress was a younger girl with short dark hair. Her red dyed tips glowed under the yellow light bulb that dangled from the ceiling above her and painted a picture for both girls to remind them that nothing has changed since they last were home. 

“You know, you can’t keep calling into work because of your homework, Rubes,” Yang said. 

“It’s not just homework. I really needed to study before tomorrow. Working as a waitress at a bar isn’t exactly the place I want to put a pin at in my life,” she replied.

Blake sat at the table with the eighteen year old and observed all the mixtures of subjects. Literature, history and a calculated wreck that gave her a headache just by looking at it. Yang stood only inches away from the duo as she walked into the small kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Ouch, you’re saying that Beacon is a dead end job?” Yang said, sarcastically.

“Don’t compare bartender to waitress, Yang.”

“Ruby, I think you’ve earned a small break,” Blake said as she placed a hand over the small girl’s textbook. 

Ruby looked at the sisterly smile she received from across the table as Blake raised an eyebrow and nodded. Yang then placed a bowl of cereal on top of said book and joined the table with her own serving. Already with a mouth full of her night-breakfast, Blake shot her a stare.

“I’m off dude, I don’t have to serve you anything,” muffled the muscular Blonde. Her hair now tied up in a ponytail, it didn’t take long for her to get comfortable.

“Generous soul,” Blake whispered, sarcastically as she went to serve herself a bowl of cereal.

“College is hard, guys. I'm always freaking out about everything and I can’t even sleep without thinking I forgot something or I’m going to oversleep and miss a class,” Ruby said, exhausted as she rested her head against her hand and spun her spoon around her cereal. 

“You’re smart for sticking with it, Ruby. As soon as high school ended for us, we should have gone straight into college,” Blake said from the kitchen, now pouring milk into her bowl.

“Instead of going straight into jail,” Yang said as she swallowed her mouthful of milk and crunchies.

“For one night!” Blake shot her a witty stare before sitting back down on the table. 

“Do you regret it?” Ruby asked, her tone a lot more sincere and curious now.

“Sometimes, but I wouldn’t go back and change anything if I could,” she said with a smile.

“Doesn’t mean you have an excuse, kid!” Yang chuckled. “You’re going to graduate college and make a name for yourself like you've always dreamed about. Unlike us,” Yang continued to giggle.

“How many ‘sips’ did you have today, Yang?” Blake deadpanned.

Yang looked around giggling still and then back to Blake. 

“Oh! I thought you were talking to the other blonde.”

“Wait,” Blake looked around the small apartment for their missing roommate and then back at Ruby. “Where is Sun?” 

Ruby shrugged.

“I haven’t seen him since Yang left for work today.”

“Great, where could that buffoon be,” Blake sighed. 

The sirens were loud and nothing the particular street wasn’t used to hearing at that late hour. Especially when a specific agile, half-to-not buttoned shirt blonde was on the loose and causing trouble. 

“Shit, shit!” Sun shrieked as he sprinted down the street and quickly cut a left into an alley. He leaped atop of a dumpster and jumped as high as he could to reach for the latter to the fire escape but had no luck and slipped off the greasy dumpster lid, landing flat on his stomach. He groaned before seeing his splash onto the ground gave off a louder thud than he thought and caught the attention of his pursuers. 

Sun pushed himself up and darted deeper into the alley once he realized the two cops chasing after him were right on his tail. Their flashlights danced all over the walls as the two officers picked up their pace. They thought quickly when they were met with a split in the alley and chose to go different directions. One left the alley while the other examined the area some more. 

Sun laughed to himself when he saw the pudgy officer run outside the alley and finally felt it was safe to leave his hiding place when he felt a hand grab and yank him out of the trash bin. Practically throwing him and the trash across the damp floor. Groaning in pain, Sun immediately began to laugh as he rolled onto his back.

“Darling, could you please take out the trash?” He snickered before looking up at a familiar face. A very familiar furious face.

“Hey buddy!” Sun grinned as he remained lying on the floor, watching his best friend stand with crossed arms and burning eyes. “That’s gotta be the biggest frown yet—you know, wrinkles start in our early twenties so you should smile a little more-.” Sun pointed up at the lean officer before getting lashed at.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” He hissed, almost screaming a whisper to keep the other officer from returning. 

“That this guy’s watch would look great on my wrist,” he chuckled and raised the expensive watch to prove his point.

“Are you drunk?” 

Sun was silent before bursting into a giggling fit.

“You know, Neptune, I really wish I was but I was fired yesterday so I can’t be seen at the bar right now, he said while holding his wide grin. 

Neptune grumbled and grabbed his best friend up from the floor and shoved him until he stood on his own.

“I can’t keep getting you out of trouble, dude! Before it was funny but now I’m going on my second year as a cop and—.” Neptune noticed Sun tweaking at the watch and only half listening. He grumbled and snatched the oversized wrist accessory from his wrist and held it in his hand. “We’re getting too old for this shit, man!” 

“Hey, dude. Chill out. I was just having a little fun,” Sun said as he made his way down towards the street. 

Neptune sighed again and followed after him. 

“It was fun when we were boys but not that we’re older, it’s a serious crime! Sun!” 

The rebel turned around and heard his authority figure friend out. Giving him the same look a child would give to a nagging parent.

“You’re going to end up in prison if you keep this up!” He looked down at the watch in his hand and sighed before pocketing it to return later. “Get in my damn car. I’ll take you home,” he grumbled. 

Sun threw an arm around his taller friend and grinned.

“Thanks, man! I owe you!”

“You’ve owed me your whole life,” Neptune laughed as he shoved the sweaty thief back. 

Blake removed her jacket and threw it onto the sofa when she heard a knock at the door. Yang locked eyes from the table and sent a message of awareness and defense before Blake went to see who it was. She snuck a look out the peephole and lowered her shoulders.

“Oh God,” she grumbled before opening the door. 

There stood Neptune looking annoyed and Sun still holding a smug look on his face. 

“Sorry, officer, I don’t recognize this man,” Blake said dryly.

Neptune snickered and pushed Sun into the apartment. 

“Funny! My mom said the same thing once!” Sun said before making a forced annoying laugh on his way to the kitchen. “Yang! A shot, please!” 

“Sure, to the head or chest?” Yang replied before returning her cigarette to her lips.

"Badum-tiss," Ruby added, giggling as she used her pencils as drumsticks. She jumped from her seat and stretched on her way to the bathroom. 

Neptune sat on the sofa as Blake shut the door.

“Ugh, I swear, I joined the forces in hopes of helping stop all the bad shit on the street but now it’s like I’m just doing more harm than good!” He said before throwing himself back and slumping down. “Thanks,” he said as he took the generous glass of water from the dark haired beauty. He glanced at the tattoo he and everyone else was used to seeing, the words Buster written in a pretty font across her right arm. The same place of her leather jacket’s sleeve. 

“Right, because being friends with us a thief, bartender and gang member is really a way to help clean up the streets,” Yang said sarcastically. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Neptune said as he pointed at her. “I wasn’t a cop forever.”

Ruby passed by him and patted his head to acknowledge his presence and rejoined the kitchen area.

“Yeah, whose fault was that?” Sun said as he bit into a cookie.

“Those are mine!” Ruby hissed as she snatched the box of cookies from his hand. He raised both hands in defense and shrugged, still holding one cookie in his mouth. 

“Look, bottom line is that we can all agree Sun is the problem and I’m pretty sure he’s responsible for those tax increases,” Blake said before everyone joined in laughter.

“Ha, ha! Taxes are a myth, just like this whole law abiding citizen thing,” he said as he gestured to Neptune then to Blake. “Two delinquents sit together in a room with a cop—sounds like a real bad joke,” he chuckled, getting Yang to laugh too.

Neptune took the cigarette offered to him from the blonde as she made her way to the record player. Blake lit it and he went back to his ranting.

"Don't touch my stereo!" Ruby ordered from the table. 

Yang raised her hands, making weird gestures that not even she understood.

"I bring peace upon my travels, sweet child. No harm shall come to your precious music machine," she said, sarcastically mimicking an alien from a movie she saw.

“I honestly go home and think that I’m doing something wrong with my life,” Neptune sighed.

“Having a wealthy family does that to you,” Sun said as he sat on the arm rest of the sofa.

Neptune gave an obnoxious laugh as Sun joined in and the both of them began shoving each other.  
“Ha, ha, yeah. That’s gotta be the reason,” Neptune laughed.

“Speaking of money, Blake snagged a pretty dollar at the bar today,” Yang said as she played a record that filled the room with a guitar and sax tune. She noticed Ruby was still studying at the table and made sure to keep the volume low. 

“Oh! Tell us!” Sun said, excided.

“Fill me in later,” Neptune said as he put the cigarette out in the ashtray resting on the small table in front of him. “I gotta go. I’m still on duty.” 

“Monkey’s gotta dance once more,” Sun said with a witty tongue.

Again with that forced laugh the two boys shared with each other.

“Ha, ha. You would know, big ears,” he said as he walked to the door.

Sun simply returned the obnoxious laugh as the girls waved goodbye.

“Bye, ladies. Catch you at Beacon whenever I’m off duty,” he smiled and was out the door.

“Okay, so tell me what happened?” Sun grinned as he returned his attention to the pretty girl sitting on the edge of the small coffee table. 

“Ugh,” Blake said as she rolled her eyes. 

Yang sat down next to her brotherly figure and shared an equally large grin. 

“So, was she hot?” 

 

 

Neptune sat in his apartment, hours after his visit with his friends. The change in scenery wasn’t very different. He couldn’t afford luxury but it surely was a step up from the home his friend’s claimed. He looked around the pale brick walls and then the cracked open window that plays the sound of sirens outside as a soundtrack to his night. 

“Wonder if pops would think little of me if he found out I hate living without his money,” he sighed and rested against his sofa when he heard the phone ring. “What!” He shouted at it before finally submitting and getting back up to his feet. Groaning and dragging his feet across the floor, he sighed. His expression changed drastically once he answered it. “Weiss? Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and without getting the chance to change out of his uniform, he dashed out the door with only a coat in hand.

Weiss sat in her room, resting on her luxurious bed and tried her best to let it comfort her. 

“Ugh, get it together, Weiss,” she told herself. 

Her mind went to anything that happened earlier in the day to distract her when she remembered the pretty face from earlier in the evening. She smiled and recalled the entire time she stepped into that bar, all because she needed to use the restroom. She looked at the phone by her bed and then shook her head. As much as she wanted to think this stranger from the bar would call and save her from her problems with a distraction, she knew she had to be realistic. 

Her father had just been robbed. 

“Miss Schnee,” said one of her maids, as she entered her room. “Your father has finally returned. He wants to see everyone.”

Weiss nodded and got up from her bed. 

“Is he okay?” She asked, concerned but still a bit reserved.

“He’s fine, Miss. He just would like to speak to everyone in the house.”

It didn’t take Weiss long to rush to the living room of her enormous mansion and see that her father stood there, right there in front of the dead fireplace. A family portrait hung above it and reminded Weiss everyday that she was not just some heiress. But a Schnee. 

The clean and pale furniture, white chairs, stairs and even a chandelier that was big enough to crush a van. Weiss’ father wasted not money when it came to his personal life, and family. 

“Dad?” Weiss said when she saw her sister walk into the room from down the hall.

“I heard what happened and rushed here as quickly as I could. What happened?” 

Weiss’ older sister, Winter Schnee. A beautiful mature woman who definitely had her life together, something Weiss was reminded of every day by her parents. Not that she minded much; she loved and respected her sister enough to follow her actions. Even if that meant working for her father’s business for the rest of her life. But sometimes, the young girl wished there was something else she could do with her life. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about herself, and she felt horrible for acting so selfish. 

“Those damn thieves and hooligans on the streets!” He roared. Weiss and Winter exchanged glances before looking back at their enraged father and employer. “I’m walking back from the bank to my car when I get robbed of my watch by some petty—.” Finding the lack of better words made the wealthy man frustrated and finally popped. “Piece of shits!”

Winter stepped in and calmed her father just as the doorbell rang and let a calming echo alert the entire home. Weiss turned and saw Neptune rush into the home as soon one of the maids let him in. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked. 

“You don’t think it’s the White Fang, do you?” Winter whispered to her father.

“It might. They’ve been targeting everyone I know so far,” he muttered. He turned and saw Neptune talking to his other daughter and puffed out his chest. “Neptune!” He boomed. 

Neptune almost looked as if he was being called to the electric chair before calming down and tugging on his jacket. 

“Sir!” He met the older man halfway and shook his hand. “I’m sorry, but what was it that happened exactly? Weiss called and told me you were robbed?”

“I wasn’t informed how severely—stable it actually was,” Weiss admitted, now feeling embarrassed.

“Some little thief stole my watch! Then I hear from one of the officers that he got away? What are you all doing out there?” He raised his hand immediately in defense. “Not that it was your fault, you’re a respectable officer of the law but some of you are just slipping out there on those streets! Now my watch and the thief are gone!” His face turned red as he gasped for air from his rant and paced back to look at the enormous portrait. 

Neptune mentally swore at Sun and wished he could just give him a heartfelt smack for his actions…and for his own. 

“But, you’re okay, right, sir? Neptune asked, hoping Sun hadn’t gotten into even more trouble.

“I’m fine.” He waved him off. “I just struggled to keep it but the brat was quick and gone before I could do anything. Even with some officers in the area, this little hooligan gets away!” 

As he kept on with his rant, Neptune’s hand slipped into his pocket and shut his eyes to realize he forgot to turn in the watch. Also feeling bad after being the one that’s used the countless excuse ‘he got away’ for Sun’s slip ups. 

“Uh, sir,” he spoke before clearing his throat. “I happened to be doing a sweep of that area—I heard the call over radio but didn’t get there in time,” he stuttered. “I found this and forgot to bring it in. Is it yours?” He brought out the watch and practically had it snatched from his fingers when Mr. Schnee caught glimpse of it. 

“This is it!” He said as he turned it over to see his initials engraved on the back. “This is my watch. Neptune, boy you really came through! Thank you!” He said as he shook the young man’s hand. 

“No, it’s no problem, sir. I’m sorry that happened to you in the first place,” he said.

“Not a difference anymore. I’m sure it’s one of those White Fang members trying to haze me,” Mr. Schnee grumbled. Neptune felt his shoulders tense and throat grow dry. Now another good friend of his was the target of conversation. 

“The White Fang?” Weiss asked.

“A group of misfit brats who go around stealing from us because they can. Total bullshit that they haven’t been caught yet,” Mr. Schnee explained.

“They’re the biggest gang in Remnant city. And very dangerous,” Winter added.

“We’re doing our best to pinpoint them but it’s very hard to know their next move. They work very secretively,” Neptune explained. If only they knew earlier that night, he was having a smoke with one of their members.  
Under his jacket lied his blue uniform, the very one that represented the town he swore to protect. Yet, he was here lying to the face of one of the richest men that owned most of the town. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, son. You do your very best out there, I know, I’ve seen it,” Mr. Schnee patted his shoulder and then grinned to his daughter beside him. “He’s a very great young man with a potential future.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes, this conversation again. She looked to her sister and could see her smiling, knowing just how much Weiss hated the topic. 

“Dad,” she grumbled. 

“I’m just saying, you’ve been friends since college, I think it’s a smart investment,” he chuckled to see her run off.

“Oh my God! I’m not listening to this again!” She said as she stormed into another large room.  
“Good to see you both. I’ll say goodbye to Weiss and be on my way, good night!” Neptune grinned before following after the hotheaded heiress. 

“Goodnight, Neptune!” 

Weiss stepped into the family library and sat down at the table she grew up doing her homework at and brooded. She suddenly noticed a stack of her books sitting there when she reached out for one she was fond of as a child. 

“Snow White? Guess you can’t go wrong with the classics,” Neptune said as he caught the scene from the entrance. 

Weiss pushed the book away after shutting it and crossed her arms.

“I’m sorry for calling you over here this late. They made it sound like he’d gotten mugged and I guess I got worried,” Weiss sighed.

“And your first instinct was to call me?” Neptune laughed.

He walked deeper into the room and sat down at the table as he watched Weiss glare at him, a look he was long already used to.

“My good friend the cop? Yeah, silly me to call, huh?” She said sarcastically.

“College has done nothing but add to that bratty attitude of yours,” he said, putting his hands into his coat pocket. 

“What can you expect from a brat?” She laughed, suddenly falling back to a frown. “You know, I really thought something happened to that man and of course I was worried but—.” She stopped and looked down at the book she had pushed away. Neptune noticed her silence and waited patiently for her to continue. “Is it wrong that I was a bit,” she shook her head and whispered. “Relieved?” 

Neptune stumbled on his words before shaking his head. “It’s not wrong. But maybe because you want more than the life you’re living?” Weiss merely looked up at him. “Weiss, I’ve told you dozens of times. This is your life and you should do whatever it is you want to do. Even if it means disobeying your father,” Neptune sighed.

“Why do you always talk like you’re the voice of reason?” Weiss asked, smiling out of smite.  
Neptune grinned. “I had good-bad company growing up,” was all he said.

“You always mention your friends. Why haven’t I ever met any of them?” Weiss asked curiously.

Neptune never craved a drink more in his entire life than he did at that moment. The flashback of the previous conversation in the apartment came back and he knew he wasn’t ready to answer Weiss with the words ‘criminals’.

“I don’t know. Guess timing is just off. If it has to happen, it will,” he shrugged, acting as nonchalant as possible. 

“You always were trying to keep your college life separate from your other life. You some sort of ex-con?” Weiss teased.

“I wish. That make more sense,” he muttered to himself as he stood up. “No, but that be funny.” 

“Miss Schnee?” Said a voice from the door. Both friends looked to see the same maid that answered the door earlier. “Phone call for you.”

“This late?” Neptune asked.

Weiss smiled to herself and felt herself leap to her feet. 

“I’ll take the call in my room, thank you!” She said, overdoing her joy to be noticeable to both Neptune and her maid.

“Uh, well I’m gonna go now. Night, brat,” he said as he made his way out the room.

“Night!” She said as she sped past him, taking the phone from her maid and heading up the stairs to her room. Neptune sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Can a guy just get some rest?” He mumbled as he shut the elegant door behind him.

Weiss jumped onto her bed and lifted her phone with a cautious expression. 

“Hello?” 

“Weiss! Hi! It’s um, Jaune, Pyrrha assistant?” Weiss rolled her eyes. “The one with the newspaper—.” 

“Yes, yes, I remember, how can I help you?” She sighed. 

Knowing just how much this boy stuttered and blushed around the girl during their last encounter was enough to make Weiss regret picking up the phone. Her good friend, Pyrrha Nikos was a writer for the paper who soon was to take on an editor position and of course, her new assistant in training happened to be a nervous wreck that obviously had a crush on Weiss. He wasn’t who Weiss wanted to hear from tonight. 

“I was wondering if maybe, you’d like to go on a date sometime. A movie? Maybe some pizza?” His voice cracked.

Weiss made an expression at the phone as she took it away from her ear, as if she truly couldn’t believe the receiver. She wondered just how old he really was. Pizza? A movie? Were they in high school? To her standards, she expected so much more, something different when asked out and this wasn’t going to cut it.

“Sorry, you seem very nice, Johnny—.”

“Jaune.”

“Whatever, I just not interested. I’m sorry,” she replied, she tried her best to sound sincere but it mostly came off as bratty. A tone she was used to having.

“Oh, okay. Well, sorry to bother you this late. Have a good night, Wei—.” 

Weiss had ended the call early and flopped onto her poofy, layered bed. The bed sheets hugged her body as she stared at her ceiling. Her cheeks began to fluster over the thought of the stranger from the bar calling and she grew annoyed with herself. She grabbed one of her many pillows and plopped it onto her face before groaning. 

Yang and Ruby had retired to their room after having a long day to leave Sun to sleep on his couch, flipping through channels on the TV aimlessly. The dark apartment, now only spreading light from the television set, left the young thief slowly dozing into dreamland. Only to be jolted awake by the sound of the door being opened and then shut. Sun lifted his head and looked to see Blake looking a bit defeated as she removed her jacket and held it in her hand.

“Did you talk to her?” He asked, still a bit drowsy.

“No, the line was busy.”


	3. Gang

Blake awoke to a jolt and a quick heartbeat before slowly letting herself relax. She had fallen asleep, staring at the ceiling and in her left hand, the napkin from the bar. She couldn’t believe herself for having fallen asleep with it in her hand. Over thinking was not her friend for the past few hours.

“Ugh,” she moaned before turning to her stomach and hugging onto a pillow. 

The room wasn’t very big, the bed took up most of the space and everything else was filled up with a dresser, a small closet in the wall and a windowsill wide enough to sit on. Outside the window was a nice view of the street and other buildings in the area. The ceiling fan gathered dust like a magnet and had no interest to be cleaned by the bookworm. Plenty of books filled up the room and could be found at every corner. It was her own messy little sanctuary. 

She then looked at the napkin in her hand and stared at it before gazing out the window to a cloudy sky, eliminating her chance of determining the time of day. She grumbled and rolled herself to her feet. Her bare soles embraced the cold wooden floor and knew it was too late to throw herself back into bed. 

“Okay, so apparently when you send messages about putting wanted ads in the paper, you get either a message saying sure or nothing at all as their hell no,” Yang said from behind the newspaper. She sat at the small table, now able to rest her feet on top of it seeing how it lacked the ocean of papers from the previous night. 

“Usually when you send an ad with your name and address looking for potential singles in the area, you’re gonna get rejected,” Sun said as he rummaged the refrigerator. “Hey is Ruby here?” He asked, peeking over the fridge door. 

“She left an hour ago for class,” Yang said, not even lifting her eyes from the article.

Sun grinned and ran to a specific cabinet that held everyone’s individually labeled snacks. He snatched the box of cookies and began to stuff his mouth without any worry. He sat down at the table when he saw Blake finally join them from the restroom.

“Someone’s all freshened up,” he said.

Yang lowered the paper to see Blake flop onto the sofa, wearing her usual black pants and a grey shirt. Despite being tired, the buster still had it in her to take the time and get ready and put on her bow. 

“What time is it?” She asked, muffled through the cushions. 

“Noon. Looks like it’s gonna rain too,” Yang said as she glanced out the window.

“Noon?” Blake raised her head from the sofa. 

“Oh scratch that, it’s raining,” Yang said as she fully looked out the window beside the table.

“Shit!” Blake snapped before running to her room to grab her jacket.

“What?” Sun asked, his mouth still full of cookies. 

“Dude, gross,” Yang whispered as he sprinkled crumbs whenever he spoke. 

“I’m late! I was supposed to meet with the gang at twelve and I’m still here!” Blake said as she threw on her jacket and raced to the door. 

“Bye, dear,” Yang said while returning to her newspaper. 

Blake hurried to open the door after making sure she had everything she needed and saw Neptune standing at the other end of it. He wore casual clothes and a scowl that wasn’t directed towards her. Already used to the daily visits, Blake moved passed him.

“Talk to you later, Neptune,” she managed to say before dashing down the hall.

Without a word, he shut the door behind him and made himself at home, but not before giving Sun a piece of his mind. Much to Yang’s enjoyment. 

Blake cursed herself for not grabbing an umbrella but seeing how it was only sprinkling when she left her apartment building, she figured she didn’t need it. Now almost drenched, she ran to her destination and headed towards Beacon. Knowing it doesn’t open for another few hours, she went around back and up to the back door. 

She pounded on it as the rain picked up and waited shortly before being let in. 

“Good, the baboon ain’t with you,” grumbled the hefty man. 

He shut the door and crossed his arms, watching Blake shake off any water from her jacket.

“His probation is almost over. He’ll be coming back soon—if he still wants to,” Blake responded, partially not even looking at the guard.

“Oh, he’ll come back. The cash is too good to pass up,” he chuckled.

Blake began to walk into the room where she was needed. 

“Some of us don’t do this for the money,” she muttered. 

“Alright! Nice to see the Buster join us.”

There in the small room stood the gang’s leader. Adam Taurus, wearing shades to cover half of his face and a frown to cover the other half. Others sat in the room and most of them wore leather jackets that were decorated with the symbol of the gang. Something Blake couldn’t find herself representing on her clothes.

“Sorry, I overslept,” she said as she sat down on a crate. 

The storage room behind the bar was their usual meeting spot, making sense since the bar itself was their favorite place to hangout. 

“How’s Sun?” Adam asked. 

“Still…well,” she shrugged. “Alive.”

“He’ll be able to rejoin us soon. Stealing some of the donate money isn’t an easy thing to forgive,” he sighed.

“Yeah, I know. He’s learned his lesson,” Blake sighed, feeling almost like a mother responsible for her child’s misbehavior. 

“So, seeing how you missed out most of the meeting. You’re going to be working with distributing while most of us are going to hit up another house,” Adam explained.

“Who?” Blake sat up a bit.

“James Ironwood. Bastard’s got enough to feed all of us for months. I know so many families that could use that cash and he’s just sitting on it,” Adam hissed. 

Blake could see from behind his shades that he was furious at just the subject. 

“Robin wanted us to help our own. It’s what we’ll do,” Blake said, getting a few positive responses and nods from others. 

“We’ll make our favorite hood proud,” Adam grinned. “Alright, get out of here. You all have your assignment.”

Blake made her way through the retreating crowd to reach her leader and close friend.

“So where am I distributing?” She asked.

“Here in this neighborhood. We haven’t done much here lately,” he said as he opened the lid of a barrel and lifted a heavy sack filled with cash. “You know everyone just as well as I do. You know who needs this money.”

“Alright,” Blake said, taking the bag into her own hands and judging its amount by the weight. “So, that’s all from me today?”

“Yeah, you’ve been busting your ass these past few weeks. Take a little breather,” he grinned. “But not too much of a break! We never really are done with our work.”

“Got it,” Blake waved as she walked out of the room and soon, into the pouring rain. 

The rain slapped the street like the sound of an applause and gave a grey, misty look to what usually looked like a sunny clear day. It was a nice small change but not for Blake. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the rain and dry as soon as possible. It was at these times she wished she had a car. She sped through the streets and did her best to avoid slipping when she finally reached a family pizza restaurant. 

She looked through the window and was quickly out of sight, making sure no one had noticed her. It was a small family owned joint that loved to help serve others whenever they couldn’t afford to pay for their meal. However, the kindness could only go so far and word spread that the father of the family had been stressing with bills and the possibility of losing his restaurant. 

Blake was relieved the back door was opened and snuck into the kitchen and then the owner’s office. She smiled to see his family’s picture framed on his desk, along with other generations of his family on the wall. All of them posing in front of the very restaurant she stood in.   
Quickly before she was caught, Blake left a reasonable amount of money on the desk with a card that displayed the logo of the White Fang, saying nothing more. She heard footsteps and did her best to vanish from the scene as fast as possible. She moved onto her next destination and smiled to herself to know she was able to bring happiness to others that were struggling. 

It wasn’t long until she had gone to every spot in the neighborhood that held people in need and was left with an empty bag. Now using it as her shield from the rain, her swift feet brought her right back to shelter and the closest place of sanctuary. The bar.

“And I’m telling you. I can chug this whole pitcher if I wanted to,” Sun bragged as he waved his hands around for exaggeration. 

“Just be lucky I’m letting you back in here. If my Uncle finds you here, he’ll drive you right out into the rain,” Yang said as she grabbed a box of glasses from under the counter. 

“Yeah, yeah. That stench of a drunk won’t be here. Not with the rain out there. Any chance of getting a bath and he’ll run the other way,” Sun said before taking a drink.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Ruby said as she charged through the front door. Her red coat was drenched but did a good job at keeping her dry. She removed her hood and tried her best to keep her books from slipping from her arms. 

“Just hurry up and get an apron on. It’s not very busy yet so you have time to catch up,” Yang laughed as her little sister rushed to the back to set aside her belongings and put on her uniform.

“The rain won’t keep the regulars away, you know that,” Sun chuckled.

“I know. Which is partially why I let you come in today,” Yang said with a smug expression.

“You gonna pay me?” He asked curiously from behind his drink.

“I’ll buy you dinner,” Yang added, arching an eyebrow.

“Sold!” He laughed as he slammed his glass down. “But only will my shift start when this place starts to pick up. For now, Rubes can handle it.”

Both blondes looked at the ditsy waiter do her best to hurry and take orders, working hard as usual. 

Just then, the door opened to the sound of the pouring rain outside before closing off again. Blake threw the soaked bag to the ground and stood there for a moment, letting her two roommates laugh at her expense. 

“Let it all out,” Blake deadpanned as she made her way passed the bar and to the payphone on the wall by the staff only room. 

“Finally gonna call her, huh?” Yang asked as she cleaned the row of new glasses.

Blake searched through her pockets before pulling out the napkin. She was worried to see it was drenched but still barely had the numbers visible. She took in a deep breath, threw in a quarter and punched in the numbers. Her heart began to race at the sound of the dial when the sudden sound of Ruby rushing through the door beside her caused her to jump and drop the phone. 

“Hello, Schnee residence,” answered the maid. She waited and got no response. “Hello?”  
Blake fought to catch the swinging telephone before finally grabbing hold and placing it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Yes, yes. I’m here, hello!” Blake said repeatedly before clearing her throat. “Is, uh, Weiss there?” Blake could already feel her face warm up and add some sense of comfort from the cold rain she had to endure.

“Yes, one moment.” 

“Oh God,” Blake said to herself as she waited. She rubbed her face dry as if she was going to physically see Weiss, forgetting it was just a phone call. Blake glanced at the two still at the bar and frowned at their teasing. Making kissy faces and acting like they were making out with themselves before busting out into laugher. 

“Okay, Johnny, you’re going to have to stop calling here because I’ve already told Pyrrha—.”

“Uh, whoa. Um, Weiss?” Blake said, now more worried than nervous. 

There was a pause on the phone and Weiss suddenly realized who the voice belonged to.

“Buster?” 

Blake let out a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, from the bar. Um, it’s Blake, actually. My name,” she said, now poking at the payphone. “Blake Belladonna.”

Weiss looked around and took the wireless phone up to her room, away from the nosey ears of the hired help. She shut the door and smiled.

“Blake Belladonna.” Blake could hear the smile through the phone and just hearing her name be said from such a sweet voice made her spine tickle. It didn’t help that small beads of water slid down her back, still dripping where she stood. “That’s such a cool and beautiful name. It suits you.”

Blake couldn’t handle the teasing and gripped tightly at the phone’s protected wire. The seductive tone was killing her.

“Yeah, so um. I was wondering if you wanted to meet today. I mean, we could meet up here at the bar,” Blake said, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Weiss hugged a pillow to her chest and played with the ruffles decorating it as she smiled at the offer. It was so mature and different and finally from someone she was interested in. 

“Yeah, I’d love to. I think the rain is clearing up.” Blake rolled her eyes. Now it starts to clear up. “I just need to get ready and I’ll meet you there,” she said, again her smile was heard through the phone and couldn’t stop Blake from beaming. 

“Okay. See you soon,” she replied.

“See you soon, Belladonna.”

Blake felt her entire back shiver at the sound of her name being said so smoothly. The way she spoke had an effect on her and she knew she’d be a slave to it. The phone had hung up and Blake took a moment before finally returning the phone to the receiver. She moved slowly before turning to see both her friends distracted at the bar. 

“Okay, who the hell makes crossword puzzles?” Sun said as he struggled with the same newspaper from earlier in the afternoon. While Yang tended to some customers.

“Dude, I need to go back to the apartment and get fresh clothes. Oh man, I can’t see her like this!” Blake freaked and latched onto the unprepared young man. 

“What are you talking about?” Ruby said as she placed her tray down to place more items on it. 

“That girl I told you all about last night! She’s coming!” Blake explained, still squeezing onto Sun’s shirt.

“Here?” He asked.

“What’s the problem? She’s been here before, remember? Pretty sure you were there,” Yang responded, while still pouring a glass for another customer. 

“What I mean is that I have to rush and get ready and get back here before she does!” Blake explained. 

Ruby, Sun and Yang all exchanged looks before stating the same words. 

“Then go!”

Just as Weiss hoped, the weather cleared up to reveal a beautiful evening with a tinted orange sky between the passing clouds. Her driver didn’t ask questions when given instructions to drive on the side of town they rarely visit. Even Weiss had to admit that driving with some friends the previous evening, led her to get lost. Not that she could complain, if it wasn’t for the encounter at said bar, she’d never be on her way to meet with someone as mysterious and tranquil as Blake.

Blake stopped herself from slipping and cursed for the tenth time. Running soon led to speed walking after having too many close calls that resulted in her almost plummeting onto the floor. Walking against the wet cement wasn’t her strong suit, especially with her worn out converse.

“Okay, I’ve got everything I need,” she said as she checked herself in the reflection of a store window. Her bow as intact, her jacket was now dried off and her favorite brand sat in the back of her pocket. A pocket knife still sat hidden in her right shoe as it did everyday and for a moment, Blake felt pretty proud of herself for taking the quickest shower in human history. She took in a few breaths and did her best to calm down.

Little did she know, her date was just around the corner. Literally. Weiss sat in the car, patiently waiting for her driver to fill up the gas tank. She sighed when she noticed he was having trouble and needed the assistance from one of the employees inside. If only he knew that it was the pump and not the car. Weiss focused her attention to the street, hoping something outside the window would help pass the time when that’s exactly what she found. 

She felt her lips stretch into a grin as she saw Blake across the street walking quickly, but carefully towards the direction of the bar. Weiss couldn’t contain herself and leapt out of the car.

“Miss?” Asked her driver, curiously.

“I’ll call the car phone if I need you!” She laughed and waved him off while running to catch up with her date.

“But-uh. Alright?” Her driver stood there a bit unsure of what to do before shrugging and resuming to the car. 

She laughed to herself and actually noticed she was running. It was then that she stopped and caught her breath, speeding to catch up behind the unexpected girl. Blake stopped when she noticed she was being followed and felt the urge to allow her defenses to rise. She paused and then kept moving, shoving her hands into her pockets and slowing down her pace, she purposely waiting to be approached. 

Weiss felt excitement serge through her body and was enough to push her to finally catch up, but not before hiding behind a few buildings to avoid being caught. Blake looked around and lowered her defenses once noticing she might have been wrong. She waited at the crosswalk and began to let her mind wonder, looking up at the sky and seeing a bird fly by colorful pool of purple and orange. It was almost time for the sun to set completely and it was Blake’s favorite scene. She loved the night. It was then that she knew she didn’t want to waste a perfectly good evening indoors. 

“The sign says you can cross now,” Weiss said, standing beside the spaced out girl. “Belladonna.”

The tone, the voice, her name being said the way it was. Blake snapped back to reality and wasn’t prepared to see the beautiful heiress beside her. Her entire body felt a surge of heat followed by a strong heaviness in both her stomach and chest. 

“Weiss! What, what—.” She stuttered a bit as she fully faced the shorter girl. Her giggle was contagious and brought Blake to smile as well. “What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the bar.” 

She gestured to the general direction which was across the street, still ignoring the people walking passed them and eyeing them strangely. 

“I saw you walking and figured I’d meet you halfway,” she said, her eyes slanted as she looked up at the buster flirtatiously. 

She was doing it on purpose now. Blake regretted letting her figure out the affect it had on her. She shrugged. Why couldn’t Blake do it too?

“Well that was very kind of you. But I’m sure that a beautiful young lady with such elegant shoes wouldn’t want to walk along these streets very much,” Blake said, allowing her own charm to come off as flirting. Weiss wasn’t prepared for the comeback; no one has ever returned the flirting…and succeeded at it so strongly. “Would you like to get some tea or maybe coffee?”

Weiss felt her own cheeks burn and caused Blake to giggle once she saw her try to retreat into her own shell. She smiled and after a moment, she nodded. 

“Of course, where shall we go?” 

Blake hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten before she finally stepped back. 

“There’s actually a nice shop not too far from here. Follow me,” She explained and began to lead the way. 

Weiss purposely waited and took her time to observe the back half of Blake’s figure and appreciated her view before catching up. 

“Blake! How are you doing?” Said an elderly man. He waved from the counter as his favorite customer and her guest walked into the shop.

Blake merely waved back and found a nice table to sit at, making sure to pull out the seat for her lovely date. 

“Thank you. So, tell me about yourself,” Weiss smiled, calmly placing her hands together and staring with interest. 

Blake blushed and shrugged.

“There isn’t much about me. I guess you can say I just like to take it day by day,” she answered.

“Sounds like a fun lifestyle,” she replied, almost sounding envious.

“It can be,” Blake said with not much thought, before looking up at her with a warm smile. “With the right company.”

The both of them smiled at each other before being approached.

“What can I get you both?” Asked the waiter, a young boy appeared to be the same age as Ruby.

“I’ll have white tea, please,” Blake answered.

Her choice caught Weiss’ attention and much to her satisfaction, impressed her. 

“Good choice. And you?” 

“Oh, I’ll just have a regular coffee with vanilla and soy milk, please,” Weiss answered, almost giving it little to no thought at all. As the young waiter retreated to get their orders, Weiss turned back to Blake with a curious grin. “White tea? You’re full of surprises, Belladonna.” 

“It’s one of my favorites. I usually come here to read and drink tea whenever I really need me time,” Blake revealed.

“What about that bar?” Weiss asked, curiously. 

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s like my second home. I was practically raised in there but…” Blake looked down and let out a content grin that Weiss found more than adorable, but beautiful. “There’s something about this place that just brings me peace.”

“And you chose this very place to bring me?” Weiss chuckled. “That’s very sweet, Buster.”

“Yeah, I guess I wanted it to be special,” Blake did that same thing that caused Weiss to question if she were still breathing or not and the both of them were suddenly caught staring at one another. 

“Your tea and coffee,” said the boy as he placed the black and white mugs down onto the table. “Enjoy!” 

“It smells amazing,” Weiss said as Blake took a small sip. 

“Would you like to taste it?” Blake asked innocently, offering her the mug.

Weiss felt her face warm up at the offer. Blake hadn’t thought of it the same as her but she couldn’t help but think of the indirect kiss. She nodded and took it into her hands, caressing Blake’s purposely. Blake noticed how soft her hands were and felt the desire to beg for more of her touch. She watched her close her eyes and sip from the cup slowly. It was then that Blake noticed a scar running down her left eye, now being a lot more visible up close. She hadn’t noticed it before since it covered under her bangs and long eyelashes but now she had a good look at it. Blake wanted to ask what the cause of it was but knew not to possibly push at a personal subject so soon. 

“It’s as delicious as it smells. I can see why it’s your favorite,” Weiss said she gave the cup back. 

“Yeah, it’s—Are you okay?” Blake asked, noticing the panic on Weiss’ face. She stared passed her and out the large glass window beside them. Not too far down the street was Neptune in his uniform. Blake turned around to see Neptune walking up to a parking meter and writing what looked like a ticket. She couldn’t see what the problem was. Was it her car getting fined?”

“Um,” Weiss mumbled before Blake noticed someone on the opposite side of the sidewalk. Sun. She panicked.

No way was she going to let Sun meet and ruin her date. His antics and rudeness were too much for Weiss to handle without some preparation and so she stood up abruptly, matching the same timing as Weiss. 

“You know, I suddenly want to go for a walk,” Blake blurted out.

“Good idea. Let’s go,” Weiss said, grabbing Blake’s hand and dashing towards the back of the shop.

“Wait, where are you going?” Blake asked. Then again, the front exit wasn’t really much of an option at this point. 

“Detour!” Weiss answered, pushing through the many obstacles in their way. Including the shop owner. 

“Hey!” He shouted.

“Put it on my tab! I’m sorry!” Blake called out before she was gone. The both of them popped back into the alley and rested against a brick wall.

“I’m sorry, I just—,” Weiss said before realizing that their hands were still clasped together. 

“Oh, um, sorry,” Blake smiled as she took it back. 

“It’s okay.” She looked around and noticed that she never had been in an alley before. It was a new perspective for her. She wanted to see more things like it. She wanted to see something different. “You know, I really like talking to you,” she slowly slipped her hand back into Blake’s and looked up at her. “I wish there was somewhere we could just talk without any disturbances.”

Blake felt her entire head pop like a fuse and slowly began to cool off as she tried to calm down her hormones. It was then that the words sank in and she smiled as a specific place came to mind.

“I know just the place.”

With the help from a taxi, Blake and Weiss ended on the outskirts of town, far from her home, the heiress was guided to what looked like a graveyard for old cars. Above them was a train track that rested on a small brick bridge, the overpass looked like small tunnels and was the entrance to their destination. 

After small walk from where the taxi had dropped them off, they reached the overpass of the small bridge, just like timing, a train had passed by over it. It really added to the whole experience and for some reason, the excitement Weiss thought she had for discovering a new perspective was replaced with fear. She liked different. But despite her choice, different was still scary. She continued to look around once the train passed but didn’t move from her spot, while Blake continued on ahead. 

“This place is only known by a select few of people. Most of them having worked here before and—,” Blake stopped in her tracks when she noticed Weiss was worried. Scared. She couldn’t move and didn’t want to step into the junkyard. Blake looked back and saw the sky had fallen to a beautiful shade of dark blue, then how the stars began to glitter their own special shine, she knew she wasn’t wrong for bringing her to this place. Blake walked back to Weiss and slowly held out her hand, smiling warmly and letting Weiss take as long as she needed. “It’s okay.” 

Suddenly all the fear and worry and doubting judgment disappeared and left Weiss feeling safe, almost curious again once she saw Blake was the one guiding her. She looked at the words on her jacket sleeve and then back at the beautiful calming eyes staring at her. Weiss couldn’t help but smile back and let her soft hand slide into Blake’s palm, allowing her to take her through the underpass and into the junkyard.

“I used to come here all the time with my friends when we were little. Just these little misfits getting into mischief and escaping here to talk about it or hide from it,” Blake laughed. Weiss could feel the warmth emulating from Blake as she explained her memories to her. “Oh! And that car!” Blake laughed and pointed at a specific vehicle that looked like it lived a full life in the 60s, the classic glow it had still lived within it, despite being rusted and out of commission. Weiss watched as Blake ran and leapt to the hood of it. “I remember I stood on this car and tried to grab the moon. I was so little, I thought I could do it just like I read in a book,” Blake laughed and noticed Weiss share the joy, slowly letting her laughter die down to hear the gracious sound of honest glee. Blake sat down on the hood and offered her hand to her once again, helping her to step onto the car and sit down. 

“Wow,” Weiss said as she noticed the clear open sky. “It’s beautiful. I never can see the stars like this from town!”

“Yeah, since this place isn’t cluttered with buildings and lights, the sky is the main focus point. It’s one of my favorite things,” Blake said, now captivated with the glittering sky. 

“This place?” Weiss asked. 

“The night. The stars.” 

Blake was lost in the sky and didn’t even notice the crystal blue eyes resting on her. It wasn’t until she rested her back against the windshield did she realize she was being stared at. She blushed and fidgeted before Weiss laid her back down, enjoying her choice now that she can see the diamond filled sky fully. 

“Thank you for bringing me out here. I’ve never thought I’d see something like this or just be in a place like this. It’s refreshing,” Weiss said, turning her head to face Blake.

Her heart pounded against her chest but turned her head to now be face to face with each other.

“Thanks for coming with me,” she said, softly. 

As the both of them stared intently at one another, their eyes began to sneak glances at each other’s lips and soon found themselves growing closer, brushing against one another when a sudden obnoxious beep was heard. 

Blake shut her eyes and moved back while Weiss sat up annoyed, searching through her purse for the culprit. She brought out her pager and read the number it displayed before throwing it back into her purse.   
“It’s my dad. I’m sorry I have to go,” she said before looking back to see a defeated Blake still lying against the windshield. Weiss smiled and refused to let her father ruin another special thing in her life. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned over the buster and placed her own soft lips against hers. Blake felt her body burn with pleasure as she slowly melted into the kiss that ended all too soon. Weiss broke back and looked down at the crimson face staring up at her. “Don’t think I’m going to walk out of here alone, buster.” 

Yang and Ruby flopped onto the ground and groaned from exhaustion as Sun stepped over them. 

“Big babies. I brought the teas you asked for,” he gestured to the small bag before tossing it onto the coffee table and flopping onto the sofa. 

“We were swamped! I thought you were going to help!” Yang nagged, still too tired to get up from the floor.

“You sent me to get you guys some tea packets!” Sun retorted.

“Yeah, but I expected you to come back!” Yang snapped before pushing herself up and sitting against the wall.

“We were so busy today!” Ruby whined. 

“I got distracted. I saw Neptune and we got some lunch,” he shrugged. “He paid.”

“You’re such a caring soul, Sun Wukong!” Ruby practically barked before rolling onto her back. 

Just then, the door opened and the trio watched as their roommate walked in with a permanent smile. Which was strange considering how used to the group was to seeing the mellow expression. 

“Uh, dude. What happened? You never came back to the bar and that girl totally flaked on you,” Yang asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Oh, uh. I met with her before reaching the bar. We hung out,” Blake said as she removed her jacket and sat on the sofa’s armrest. 

“What happened!” Sun asked, now suddenly interested in the conversation. 

“Was she nice?” Ruby asked, still not moving an inch from the floor.

Blake lit her cigarette and smiled. 

“Sorry, I don’t kiss and tell,” she said with a witty tone.

“Boo!” Sun began as the other two joined in. 

Booing and ooo-ing Blake as she walked out of the room and towards her own. 

“We’re meeting up for another date tomorrow,” she mentioned before shutting her door.

She laughed at the roaring sound of boos and oooing mix before hearing it escalated into a hardy laughter itself. 

“Ooooooh! Blakey!”


	4. Black and White

Blake continued to listen to her leader address the gang while she let her mind wonder of better and much more pleasant thoughts. 

“Blake! Are you listening?” Adam called. “Blake!”

The girl in question sat up and removed the cigarette from her lips. 

“Of course,” she answered.

“I need you to pay attention. This next heist isn’t going to be an easy one!” He crossed his arms. “You’ve been absent of meetings for the past week now. I get it, you’ve been sick but please focus,” he said before pacing again. “Sun, please keep her in check—never thought I’d ever say that,” Adam laughed. 

Sun crossed his arms and legs before smiling widely. 

“Sure thing, boss. He leaned in closer to Blake. “You know, I’m still shocked he let me come back at all.” Blake merely elbowed him and gestured to stay silent.

“Now, I know we usually stay with our usual targets but this next heist will be different. We’re going to strike at the top of the list,” Adam took in a deep breath. “Schnee manor!” 

Blake scratched her head and checked her bow. Completely oblivious that the girl she was seeing daily happened to share the last name. She looked up and noticed Adam was distributing tasks to everyone.

“Blake, I want you to come with us to scope out the mansion. When we strike, you’ll be coming with us. I want only the very best of the best to come on his one,” he looked up and laughed. “That means you too, Sun.”

Sun made a dramatic expression before looking around. “Me? Why, the honor, sir! Bestow the knighthood already,” he said sarcastically. 

“You and Blake work good together. It’ll work for the better if you come too. This is a very dangerous man,” Adam said. He lifted a poster of names, some having had been crossed out. Everyone felt a bit of remorse. “He’s one of the many powerful people in town that are trying to wipe us out. We’ve lost a lot of great people, selfless members who will be remembered for their sacrifices,” he said as he lowered the paper and folded it back up to return to its home in his coat pocket. “We’re leaving tonight. Just to check out the home. The actual strike will be dated soon. Make sure you’re there at midnight! No excuses. Alright get out of here.”

“Drink?” Sun asked.

“I don’t know. I was going to—.”

Sun nodded and cut her off. 

“Yeah, yeah, meet with what’s-her-face, got it,” he said a bit let down.

“Fine, okay! I can spare an hour,” Blake laughed and joined the front of the bar as other members of the gang decided to join them. 

“Ah! Yes, there’s my favorite head-buster!” He chuckled and threw his arm around her.

The bar always was the same as any other night. Ruby ran by them with a full tray and frenzy, the jukebox shouted a familiar tune and the air was filled with a realizing aura that the regulars depended on every day. Neptune stormed through the door and sat down at the bar, holding a face the close friends were used to seeing. 

“I need a drink!” He said into his palm, wiping his face dramatically.

“Gee, sure you’re in the right place?” Blake said as she and Sun sat beside him.

“Rough day at work, dear?” Yang asked, pouring a cup for the officer off duty. 

“I just got assigned to guard my friend’s house for her dad’s stupid party!” He was about to drink from his glass before pulling it back. “On my day off!” He downed it and waved to Yang. 

“You’re guarding someone’s house?” Sun laughed.

“For a party? Who’s your friend’s dad? The mayor?” Yang asked, refilling his glass.

“Mr. Big-Money-Schnee,” Neptune said, annoyed.

Both Blake and Sun looked at each other and exchanged the same worried expression. 

“As in, Schnee manor?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, that big business ham. He’s hiring me to be one of the security at his house party tonight—I just want to get some damn rest!” He whined. 

“Boo-hoo, I’m Neptune and I make a lot of money and have a job!” Sun mimicked his best friend before throwing an arm around him and laughing. They shoved each other and boasted that obnoxious, forced laugh they only shared with each other. 

Blake’s eyes kept on shifting back and forth, letting her mind play a thousand different scenarios as she continued to think of a solution. 

“Your friend’s dad is Mr. Schnee?” Blake asked. Her eyes caught Yang’s concerned stare before looking back at Neptune for an answer.

“College, kids. It ruins your life and lets you meet a ton of people,” he said before rubbing his eyes. “I need some sleep.”

“So, it’s tonight?” Blake asked. 

Both Neptune and Sun glanced at her pushing of the topic then brushed it off.

“Yeah. I have to be there around nine,” he sighed.

“Be right back.”

Blake smeared her cigarette against the ashtray and dashed to the payphone. Reaching for the phone on the wall, she groaned to see someone was using it. She bounced in place before speeding to the back door and hoped to find a brooding older gentlemen still in the storage room. 

“Okay, as someone who has fixed that jukebox twice, I deserve a free drink,” said a familiar mechanic. All three of the friends beamed a smile and welcomed the red head. 

“Penny! How’s it going?” Neptune and Sun hugged onto her and pulled back to hear her answer.

“Good! I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by,” she said as she sat down. 

“You’re always so busy, you need to visit more often, kid!” Yang grinned and poured her a drink.

“You know I’m under age, Yang,” she said, looking up at her with an arched eyebrow. “By drink, I didn’t mean beer.”

“Oh, right. Forget sometimes,” Yang said with a giggle. “One free soda.”

She took the can of soda and instead of taking a sip, began looking around.

“Where’s Ruby?” 

“Penny!” Shouted a squeaky young voice. As if timed, Ruby set down her tray on the counter and tackled her best friend. “I’ve missed you!” 

“Me too, Ruby! How’s everything been, guys? What I miss?” Penny said before finally drinking from her soda. 

“Well,” Yang looked over to see Blake was still missing and shrugged. “Oh, you know, same ol’ same ol’,” Yang laughed after seeing Neptune raise his glass.

“Nothing has changed,” he laughed. 

“You’ve gotten uglier, if that makes any difference,” Sun joked before the both of them shared another shoving battle.

“Ha, ha,” Neptune mocked. “Look who’s talking.”

“Boo,” Sun attempted and managed to get a few others to join in on but fell back into a fit of laughter.

“Drunk idiots,” Neptune said with a grin.

“You’re pushing it close yourself. You really wanna show up to Schnee manor drunk?” Yang said as she moved the pitcher from his reach.

“I might have to,” he laughed.

“Schnee manor?” Penny asked. “How’d you strike th—hey!” Penny smacked her best friend after catching her sip from her drink. She kissed her cheek and rushed back to work with a trail of laughter following behind her. 

“Prison,” Neptune answered her question with a dry tone. 

“Damn, hot babe at the door,” Sun said as he sat up. Yang’s eyes widened and chose to keep her mouth shut, wanting to see how it would play out. She knew exactly who was at the door.

“Oh, we’re in for a show today,” Yang chuckled.

“Excuse me,” Weiss said as she approached the counter. 

Neptune lowered his glass and turned to see the voice had matched his assumption.

“Weiss?” He asked, shocked to see the prissy girl he went to college with, stand in the same place his childhood friends stood. 

“Neptune?! What—what are you doing here?” She stepped back once she realized just how many people were staring at her.

“I come here to get a drink. What are you doing here?” He asked, emphasizing his question.

“I—.” Weiss looked around before running out of the bar with a heavy breath.

“Weiss!” Neptune stood up and called out before sitting back down. “Ugh,” he moaned into his palm.

“Wow dude,” Sun said as he patted his friend’s back. “You’re killing it!” 

“How do you know her?” Yang asked, doing her best to keep in a giggle.

“We went to college together. Why was she even in here?” He asked, staring at the door in hopes of getting an answer. 

Yang then busted up and leaned against the counter for support.

“What’s so funny?” Sun asked.

“Guess who Blake has been seeing this past week,” Yang said, doing her best not to start laughing again.

It took them all a moment before they each began pointing, gesturing and asking incomplete questions. Finally they all clicked and revealed their own different reactions. 

“Haa!” Sun began shouting his laughter before shaking Neptune.

“That’s who Blake snagged!” 

“Why so bummed? Did you like her, Neptune?” Penny asked, also giggling.

“No. She’s a Schnee,” Neptune said before looking to both Yang and Sun. “And Blake is White Fang member.” Neptune’s expression fell as if he were reading his own will when he suddenly began chugging his drink. 

“That’s it. You’re cut off,” Yang said as she took away his glass. 

“Oh no. She mentioned she was talking to someone but I never would have guessed,” Neptune moaned.

“Wait, does Blake know she’s a Schnee?” Penny asked.

“I don’t think so,” Yang said. Suddenly every single one of them started to laugh, even Neptune.

“I can’t wait to see how this plays out,” Sun said, scratching his head.

“Oh, there’s the cool cat now,” Yang said as Blake rushed back to the counter. 

“I need to talk to you,” she said while tugging on Sun’s shirt. “It’s not going down tonight,” she whispered. Before Sun could even think of a response, Neptune turned to her.

“How did you score Weiss Schnee?” He asked.

“Cut you off a little too late there,” Yang snickered.

“What?” Blake then looked around after remembering her prior meeting.

“She left not too long ago. Neptune here scared her off,” Yang explained.

“Answer my question, Blakey!” Neptune laughed, pointing his finger at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What are you talking about? You know her?” Blake asked.

Neptune kept his perfect smile as he nodded and rested his arms onto the counter.

“I know she hightailed out of here,” hes answered. 

Blake quickly rushed to the exit.

“Nice seeing you, Penny!” She managed to say before pushing through the front door. 

“Right, so I haven’t missed anything then,” Penny said as she drank from her soda can, nonchalantly.

Blake paced back and forth. The sound of the train finishing its pass masked her rants and soon left her in the silence again. The junkyard was the last place she came to look and eventually retreated to it after giving up all hope. At least an hour has passed by since she left the bar and now she had embraced the trait of over thinking like it were her job to worry. 

“Wait,” she stopped in place and scuffed some dirt under her feet. “Did he say Schnee?” Blake felt herself deflate even more. “Ugh! I can’t believe this is happening! She’ll probably never talk to me again if she finds out! Ugh! She’s a Schnee and I’m just a punk off the street to those people!” Blake resumed her pacing and continued to mutter things to herself for another few minutes before finally tiring out. 

Little did she know she wasn’t alone. Blake sat down on the hood of the same car she and Weiss had been meeting at and looked up at the stars. 

“I’m so stupid! This won’t work,” Blake said, letting her mind cloud with negative possibilities. 

In the back seat of the car, Weiss sat watching the whole scene before finally making herself known. 

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” she spoke.

Blake quickly whipped back and took a moment to figure out the voice had come from inside the car. Weiss shot her a nervous smile and shrug when Blake suddenly turned back around. She looked down and rubbed her face. 

With a deep breath she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before finally heading towards the back of the car. Weiss watched her open the old metal door and listened to the creaking sound it made before it was shut. Now the both of them sat there in the dusty old car. Blake knew why it wasn’t covered in spider webs but kept the knowledge to herself. She was pretty sure a few of her friends have made use of the spot and letting Weiss know would only make her want to leave. Not that she would blame her. 

“Weiss, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you showed up,” Blake mumbled, almost like that was the last thing on her mind.

“It’s fine,” she replied. The both of them awkwardly sat together, fidgeting and avoiding looking at one another for awhile before finally they broke.

“How do you know Neptune Vasilias?” Weiss asked, moving to face Blake fully.

“Neptune? He’s one of my best friends—we grew up together,” Blake explained. She glanced at Weiss and then looked away. It was torturing her. “Weiss,” she said, now fully moving in her seat to be face to face with her. “I need to tell you something.” Blake started off strong but fell slowly as she locked her sight into those gorgeous, seductive eyes just across from her. Her mind raced with impure thoughts and she quickly shook them all away.

“Blake?” Weiss asked, concerned. “What is it?” 

“I really like you and love talking to you and spending time with you and I really don’t want to lose that,” Blake explained, beating around the bush. She took Weiss’ hand in hers and caressed its softness just in case she wouldn’t get the chance again. “Weiss, I want to be honest with you about everything and—.” Blake strayed off.

“And?” Weiss pressed on.

“And it scares the shit out of me—no! I wanted to tell you the truth. Weiss, there’s something about me you don’t know. Something I haven’t told you,” she struggled and kept averting her eyes from the curious and attentive stare before her. Finally she took a deep breath and looked her straight on. “I’m a member of the White Fang.”

Blake got the exact reaction she was expecting, fear. Weiss looked at her with worry and then down at their hands, with only seconds, Weiss removed her hand from Blake as softly as she could and looked down. 

“White fang? Like the gang?” She asked. Blake nodded. “You’re a thief?” Weiss asked, almost in disbelief and obviously upset. “Blake. You’re a buster—oh God.” Weiss said as she buried her face in her hands. “That day in the bathroom. That’s how you knew how to fight.” She opened the door to the heavy car door and slid out. “You’re a crook!”

Blake suddenly felt herself burn, this time with a different fire than the one she received when around the heiress. This one wasn’t passion. It was rage.

“Now wait. I don’t just steal for myself. I—we take money from those that have plenty to spare and give it to people that are struggling!” Blake explained. She pushed open her door and stormed to the front of the car where Weiss stood, arms crossed. “I am not a crook!”

“Oh! A crook with a purpose, suddenly you’re such a hero!” Weiss snapped. 

Blake looked down at the attitude she was being served and couldn’t believe this was the same flirtatious vixen she had fallen for. 

“Hey, princess, you don’t know anything about my lifestyle!” Blake snapped.

“I know enough to report you to the police!” Weiss threatened. She noticed the shock in Blake’s eyes but saw she still held her composure. 

“You know, you’re just a spoiled rich kid—” Weiss had none of it and began to walk away. “Who just goes off thinking everyone below her rank isn’t worth her time!” Blake said as she followed after her. She stopped as Weiss spun around suddenly.

“You don’t know my lifestyle either, you—,” she fought to find a word then popped. Following the same habit as her father. “You buster!” She attempted to storm off again when Blake grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“I know enough to remember you chose to come into a bar and tell a buster like me your name and number without judgment when you very well could have left. What was that, huh?” Blake pressed on as she noticed Weiss look down, still pouting like a child. She pulled back her arm and continued to stare at the dirt, noticing a few screws and other trash lounging across it. “Weiss, I know you’re a Schnee,” Blake’s voice fell to a less hostile tone that now caressed Weiss’ ears. “And I still chose to tell you.” Weiss felt her lip quiver before finally sighing and turning away. 

“Well you shouldn’t have.”

Blake growled and continued to chase after her, stomping short steps that took Weiss dozens to create some distance. Blake’s longer legs truly aided her in this situation.

“You know what you are? You’re a brat!” Blake snapped.

She felt her insides fill with joy to see her trap worked and watched her fuming face turn back around. She kept at her own annoyed expression and nodded.

“Oh? I’m a brat?”

“Yes, a brat.” 

Weiss now stepped closer and looked up at the amber eyes that made her weak. She grew angrier when she realized her defenses were dropping. Again!

“Really now?” Weiss asked, crossing her arms. 

“Yes, a brat and rude and full of yourself and—.” She looked down at her angrily and shook her head. “Beautiful.”

Weiss grabbed at the leather jacket and continued to stare up at Blake, screaming through her stare that she wanted to both hit her and kiss her, doing her best to communicate without saying a single word.

“Blake, you’re a buster! I thought it was cute at first, sure but really you’re just some slacker,” she sighed and pushed her back, holding herself to avoid clinging onto her again. 

Blake grew frustrated with the habit she had of drawing close and then pushing away. It was then that she knew Weiss had done this merely to protect herself. Almost like she was keeping herself from wanting something she wasn’t allowed to have. She had to of grown up doing what she was told in order to please. Blake finally answered the withdrawal. 

“Weiss, I’m none of the things you think buster means! I’ve made it clear to everyone that this,” she lifted and pointed to the words on her sleeve and that decorated her arm. “Is a reminder that I am everything but what people think it means.”

“What does it mean, Blake? Hmm? Because there’s no positive meaning for it,” Weiss snapped, crossing her arms tighter while glaring up at the girl in question. 

“What do you think it mean, Weiss? Did I strike you as a lazy poser on the street when I helped save you that night?”

“No! That’s why I like you Blake, because you’re different. You and your friends are different—good different. I can never predict what you’re thinking or going to do and I love that. Honestly, I thought this word meant you were a fighter…but I never guessed for a gang.

“It does…it’s my position with the White Fang,” Blake answered, her voice falling to a subtle sigh as she rested her hands into her pockets.

Weiss appeared annoyed once again after having brought up the same gang her father despised. She had every reason to leave and never turn back. She really wanted to but hated that she couldn’t bring herself to move from that spot.

“Oh?” Was all she responded.

“I’m the heavy hitter, someone else is the coordinator, and one is the leader that oversees it all and so much more. We’re not just some lowlifes—I’m not just some lowlife and I need to make sure you understand that!” Blake let out a heavy sigh and shook her head at nothing in particular. “This doesn’t define me, but I’m not ashamed of it either because we’ve helped so many people.”

Weiss was silent for a moment. 

“Buster. Bust heads open…that what you mean?”

Blake didn’t want to jump to her own defense again but the heiress wasn’t wrong. It’s why her former leader chose her to be the strongest fighter of the gang; because of her advanced skills in combat. Little did her other gang members know that stealth was a trait right behind it. 

“Yes.” Blake’s shoulders suddenly dropped as she began thinking her words through. “I mean, sure I’m a thief but—.” She sighed. “I’m not a bad person. I don’t hurt innocent people,” she said, almost as if she were trying to convince herself. “We don’t live in a perfect world, Weiss. Sometimes, some of us have to fight to see tomorrow and fight for others that can’t fight for themselves.”

“Blake?” 

Weiss was caught off guard. Was this beautiful, relaxed, strong girl crying?

“I see so much pain and grief on the streets and I was one of those people. I joined that gang to help them and that’s what I’m doing. And now I’m not in pain and depressed anymore,” Blake explained. Her sniffles audible through her fingers made the scene even more heartbreaking. She quickly dried her face and looked away from the eyes staring up at her.

“This gang took away your pain?” Weiss asked, her tone now concerned. 

“No,” Blake turned to her and shook her head slightly. “You did.” 

Weiss felt her chest carry a heaviness she wasn’t used to feeling and suddenly her fear had fled again. Just like before, like all the times she had doubts. Just looking into her amber eyes made all those negative feelings melt away and brought content yet, aroused feeling to her body. 

She brought her hands to her cheeks and dried her eyes with her thumbs as delicately as possible until she was left with just holding her pale face. 

“Blake, do you mean that?” She asked, her eyes almost burning with a threat that Blake could sense. She raised her hand and placed it over Weiss’.

“Only my closest friends know. My childhood friends that I look to as siblings are the only ones that know I’m a part of this gang. I only wanted people I really care about to know.” Blake paused. “Weiss, I really care about you and I know that this is all so much but I’m really scared of losing you and I don’t want to lie to you and I want to try and make this wo—.”

A kiss. They’ve shared a few but not one as strong and passionate as this. They both melted into each other and grew closer, letting their bodies tangle in one another before pulling back.

“Quiet and elegant as a black cat.” Weiss ran her hand across the sleeve and felt the embroidered words across it change materials at her touch. “Yet claws and secrets too.” She laughed and shook her head, letting herself be held. “I honestly don’t see how this could possibly work.”

“But wouldn’t it be fun to learn how bad it could get?” Blake asked, getting a giggle from her target of affection.

Weiss looked up at her and stared for as long as she wanted before feeling the softness against Blake’s face. 

“I need you to promise me something,” she said, tangling her other hand through Blake’s thick, dark hair. 

“What is it?” Blake asked.

“Promise you’ll never lie to me.”

Blake stared at her for a moment before nodding. 

“Just as long as you promise too,” Blake responded, with a smug smile.

“Belladonna!” 

“Miss Schnee!” Blake teased back, exaggerating a snobbish accent. She held her closer, wrapping both her arms around her tighter and looking into her eyes like she was a real goddess. 

“Did Neptune tell you I was a Schnee?” Weiss asked, now letting her hand swim through Blake’s hair. 

“He told me everything. My friends—we tell each other everything. I also know that your dad doesn’t exactly like us White Fang members. You can guess why I was so scared to be telling his daughter I was a part of that gang,” Blake explained. 

Weiss paused her emotions and began to think rationally before letting her father get back where he’s always been her whole life. In her head. She looked up at Blake and saw the embodiment of everything she was told to avoid and never associate herself with. Yet, looking at Blake and holding her close like she was, made her feel like it was impossible to be wrong. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t going to let her father get in the way of it. Not now.

“I’m not my father.” She finally was able to say it. Something she always kept to herself whenever addressed about her father’s company or if she enjoyed working for him. She felt excited. “And I want you to tell me your side of this life. I don’t want to just go off the judgment I’ve heard about. I want to learn for myself. Don’t just tell me, show me,” Weiss explained, still allowing herself to be enveloped by the hypnotizing eyes staring back at her. 

Blake smiled and squeezed her tighter before finally being the one to initiate the kiss. Weiss felt her insides flutter as she kissed her back and let herself go, in the arms of a buster, in the middle of a junkyard. 

“You know, I find it ironic how you have none of the traits this word obtains.”

“Streets have a mean dictionary and story. It’s the only I book I choose not to read to be honest.”

Weiss brushed her hair back and looked at her finally with eyes that didn’t scream flirtation, but what was possibly true desire. 

“But yet, you’re still here living in that book.”

Blake felt a confident sense of warmth surge through her as she returned the loving gaze.

“I like to think of myself more as a side character in a book,” she teased.

“Oh? Who’s the main character?” Weiss asked, playfully.

“I don’t know. Maybe you?”

She laughed. “Definitely not.”

 

Neptune scratched the back of his head before yawning and looking around to see if he was being watched. Noticing how no one was acknowledging him, he quickly took a sip of champagne from a vacant glass on the table beside him. He looked around and left it alone to return to his duty.

“Ugh! This blows,” he grumbled. The only thing on the young man’s mind was sleep. 

“Neptune! Son, there you are!” That voice. Neptune rolled his eyes before turning around to smile at the older man. “Where’s my daughter?”

“Uh, which one, sir?” He asked, looking around.

“Weiss. I haven’t seen her all evening. Have you?” He asked, he took a puff from his cigar and looked around again. 

“No, I haven’t.” Neptune shook his head. Gulping, he hated carrying everyone’s secrets. 

“Really? Where could she have run off to?” He put both hands on his hips and tried to think.

“Well, it is a very large home, sir.” Neptune cleared his throat. 

“Right, well let me know if you see her around. I don’t like that she’s been running off recently,” he huffed and soon disappeared within the party. 

Neptune dropped his posture and exhaled as if he was holding his breath. 

“Damn it, Blake,” he grumbled. 

“Neptune!” Whispered a voice. He looked around but saw no one looking for his attention. “Neptune!” It was coming from outside the window. He saw the party was moving at the speed of a snail and so he looked out to see the garden. Was the bush talking to him? 

“I really need to get some sleep,” he grumbled before hearing his name be called again. “Who’s out there?!” He snapped. 

“It’s me!” 

Out of the shadows, a petite snowflake revealed herself and made her way to the window.

“Wha—Weiss? Where have you been?” He lectured.

“I’ll tell you later. Is my dad around?” She asked, worriedly.

“No, but he’s wondering where you’ve been. I had to lie and say I haven’t seen you all day—How do you know Blake!”

“I could ask you the same question,” Weiss chuckled. “Is anyone around?” 

“Unless you qualify the dead poets society—preferably old enough to be its original members, as anyone than no. Geezers look more bored than I am.”

“Just help me in!” Weiss ordered as she began to climb into the large window. Neptune pulled her in and helped her to her feet when he noticed something on Weiss’ neck. “Thanks, Neptune. You think my dad will notice if I try to sneak to my room?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure he’ll notice that hickey on your neck. Geez, Weiss!” Neptune said, almost letting a laugh sneak through his lips. 

Weiss immediately covered the love bite with her hand and felt her face burn red. 

“Oh, shit! Is it bad?” She asked, turning to her best friend for confirmation. 

“Kind of,” Neptune laughed. “Was that Blake?”

Weiss smacked the giggling officer.

“You’d assume it be another person? God, Neptune!” She smacked him again despite the rise in his volume. 

“I didn’t think Blake was the type to bite,” he giggled before taking on another effortless whack. 

“I’m going to my room,” she grumbled and stormed towards the stairs. 

“Oh, man. I can’t wait to see how this plays out when her dad finds out,” he muttered to himself.

Nothing could ruin Blake’s mood. She practically floated above the ground on her way home and time had no concept to her. It was clear into the next day and surely most normal people would be fast asleep by now. However, Blake and her company were far from normal and of course, probably still awake. All except one little studious sister who needed her rest. Nothing could possibly ruin Blake’s emotion of bliss and true solitude. To finally be able to be honest with someone she cared for deeply and have them willingly accept her love in return was breathtaking. Nothing could mess it up. Not even…a dog?

Blake wasn’t expecting the sudden surprise at the door and almost kicked the small black and white corgi but refrained from harming it. She just looked up to see Sun snoring on the sofa and found no answers for the stray. 

“Ugh,” she grumbled while stepping over the excited dog and shut the door behind her. She watched the pooch run back to what looked like Yang and Ruby’s room. It was then that Blake assumed it must have been one of the two girls that brought it in. She rolled her eyes; she never was much of a dog person. 

She could hear the shower running in the bathroom and assumed it was Yang, only she’d be up this late still and seeing how Ruby was nowhere to be found, Blake could guess she was fast asleep. A glance was given to the young man stretched out on the worn out sofa he claimed his bed every night and sighed. To her best friends, it was just another night but to her, everything was different. Slowly making her way to her room, she let the entire night play through her mind and fill her with a fluttering joy in her stomach. She was about to close her door when she saw a four legged creature panting a smile up at her. 

“Oh, no. Not happening,” she said before shutting the door on his tiny little nose.


	5. Cinders and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: NSFW later on in the chapter
> 
> Stay rad, amigos  
> ~Step

Weiss sat at the elegant table and enjoyed the brisk air that decided to grace the citizens of Remnant city. She watched two birds play in the sky as they chased each other, keeping the waiting Schnee entertained until her guests finally arrived. 

“Sorry we’re late,” said a tall, red head. Her green eyes glimmered in the day and stuck out against her flawless skin. Her long legs gave only a frame to the elegance that was her image and many by-passers couldn’t help but stare when she walked by. A writer for the Remnant city newspaper, who soon aspires to be an editor, Pyrrha Nikos. 

“It’s alright. I just got here,” Weiss shrugged. 

“The story we were covering took longer than we expected,” said a brunette in shades. 

Her hair was short but stylish and gave off her own look that not many others could replicate and her choice in fashion always made Weiss envious. She placed a camera onto the table as she sat and scooted her seat in. Also working for the newspaper, Cocoa Adel. Next to her a younger girl with long chocolate hair and a tired expression sat down as well, also placing her camera onto the table. 

“Apparently, the mayor was addressing the public about the robberies going on the past few years,” said the younger girl. She sighed. “I’m just annoyed it took this long for anyone to say anything about it.” 

“Velvet, it’s been going on for a long time. Everyone already knows about it,” Pyrrha told her. “Our job is to cover what happens and get it to our editor. Despite how we feel about it.”

“Let’s not talk about work, shall we?” Coco said while stretching and relaxing against the nice chair.

“I already ordered for all of you. I figured you’d run a bit late,” Weiss said, smiling politely.

“Oh, thank you, Weiss! I’m glad you could understand,” Pyrrha said, a small giggle finding its way through her words. “No matter how long we go without seeing each other, you can still remember our favorite coff—,” the red headed beauty was cut off when Coco practically lunged out of her seat and hovered over the table, lowering her shades to get a good look at Weiss. Her face beamed.

“You’ve got someone!” She alerted. 

“Wha-what?!” Weiss stuttered, stiffening and blushing as she sunk in her seat.

“Oh, you do seem different…in a good way,” Velvet said, now picking up on Coco’s observations. “Does that explain why you’re wearing a turtleneck on a nice day like this?” 

Weiss tugged at the pale white turtle neck and hoped it did the job of covering her neck’s…decoration from the previous week. Still surprised it was somewhat visible. 

“Weiss,” said the calm and regal voice. Weiss looked over to the sisterly figure and saw those emerald eyes that revealed curiosity and no judgment. It was calming. “Are you seeing someone?”

Weiss gulped. Was she ready to tell her close friends that she’d been seeing someone from the other side of town? They wouldn’t care—possibly surprised it being a girl but not disturbed like most people she knew would be. These were the same girls that she shared a dorm with in college, the same ones she told her secrets to and vice versa. She should be able to trust them. But how would they react when they learn that she’s dating a white fang member.

“Well, yes,” she gulped again, staring down at the table’s pretty decorated cloth and silverware. 

Coco lit herself a cigarette and smiled.

“Well, tell us! Do we know’m?” She asked. 

“No, I highly doubt it. Neptune knows this person, though,” Weiss explained. Pyrrha noticed her rub her arm and slowly retreat to folding her arms for comfort. A trait she had been used to seeing since they first met. 

“Really? Is he a cop?” Velvet beamed. “Oh, how exciting! Did he introduce you?”

“Well, no and no but—,” Weiss gulped. She looked up to see Pyrrha’s warm and comforting smile hadn’t changed, unlike the other two shrieking girls at the table. “They actually grew up together. But I didn’t learn they were friends until after we started seeing each other.” Weiss smiled to the floor and recalled a few comforting memories.

“So, who is she?” Pyrrha asked. Her expression still unfazed. 

Both Velvet and Coco shared an expression of surprise as they looked to their leader of the group before looking back to the girl in question. Weiss knew she couldn’t fool them for long. Especially not Pyrrha.

“Remember that bar we stopped by at a couple weeks ago?” Weiss began, she paused as the girl nodded and were served their orders by the waiter. Once the server left, she continued. “Well, I never mentioned it then but some guys were trying to mess with me and she stopped them. I don’t know, she was kind of amazing,” Weiss shrugged and kept her eyes glued to the table, her mug, or anything she could distract herself with. “We kept in touch ever since then.”

“I see you’re really happy now. Not just okay with your surroundings but truly just happy,” Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss returned the notion and nodded when they suddenly all were temporarily blinded by a flash. All except for Coco who’s glasses acted as a shield. All four girls looked in the direction of the blinding light and saw a shaking blonde boy hiding behind a Polaroid camera. 

“Uh, sorry. I thought I’d capture the moment,” Jaune said, weakly smiling. 

The young man looked at Weiss and gulped at the glare he was receiving. Both Coco and Velvet giggled to see how much she loathed having the amateur journalist around. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Pyrrha, I just wanted to return your camera. I’ll see you at the office later.” Pyrrha’s assistant did just what he was tasked to do and retreated from the scene as quickly as possible.

“Oh, poor, Jaune,” Velvet laughed once he was out of sight. 

Coco snickered and put out her cigarette against the ashtray on the table. 

“He’s over you, Weiss. Don’t worry. He’s just scared now,” Coco explained, her tone and expression causing the other girls to share a small laugh.

“He’s a hard worker and I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Pyrrha added.

“So, when can we meet this mystery girl?” Cocoa asked, sipping from her coffee.

Weiss looked down at her white tea and smiled to herself.

“Soon, I hope. I’m going to meet her friends today so I’m kind of nervous. I guess it’ll be easier with Neptune being there,” she explained.

“Since when did you drink tea?” Velvet asked.

“Or is that something she likes to drink?” Pyrrha asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Wait, what is her name?” Coco asked.

“Blake Belladonna.”

Coco spat out her coffee and began coughing; despite the confused looks she received from her friends and other people trying to enjoy their day. 

“Coco?” Velvet asked. 

“Blake Belladonna?” Weiss nodded. “Dark, long hair?” Weiss nodded again. “Bow? Leather jacket? Comes across as really chillaxed all the time?” Coco saw how Weiss slowly began to resemble a deer in the headlights as she described her girlfriend perfectly. 

“How do you know?” Was all she could muster. Weiss panicked. What else did she know?

“Her friend Penny fixed my car once and I started hanging out with some of them before I started college! Wow, that was years ago!” Coco said, throwing herself back in her chair. 

“Looks like this Blake girl knows more people than you think,” Velvet laughed. 

“I really should call them up someday,” Coco scratched her head before smiling and turning back to Weiss. 

“Does she still read a lot?” 

“Yeah,” Weiss answered, feeling her walls fall now that her secret was accepted. Somewhat accepted. She saw how Coco didn’t seem concerned or bring up anything regarding Blake’s affiliation with the gang. Perhaps she joined after Coco left for college?

“Is she pretty?” Velvet asked.

“Gorgeous!” Coco answered. She laughed and waved her hands at Weiss. “Sorry. I’m done.”

“It’s true though. She really is.”

“So, what time are you meeting her friends?”

 

Ruby let her head fall into her arms as she rested against the book. At the small table, Neptune and Sun worked hard to comprehend the homework the young sister figure was struggling with and the both of them were determined to get it answered.

“Okay, I think I figured it out,” Neptune said. He got Ruby to look up from her defeated slouch and watched him pick up her pencil and circle a few notes he made. “Just use that equation here but carry the two when you get to the second half of the problem,” he explained. Ruby stared at it for a moment before taking the pencil and paper and attempting the math problem.

“I was about to say that, yeah,” Sun mumbled. 

“That’s it! I got it! Finally!” Ruby sighed in relief before resting against her chair.

“Look, this calculus stuff isn’t even that important! Ask me how to change motor oil or count cash and then we can talk,” Sun said, obviously annoyed with the college girl’s homework.

“Dude, chill,” Neptune put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. “You forgot pick pocketing.” He was shoved into a laughing fit while stepping to his feet and stretching. “Man, how do you sit here for hours, Rubes? My back is killing me!” 

“It comes with the package,” along with irregular sleeping patterns and stressful panic attacks,” she responded as she scribbled on her paper.

“Well I got all of those things and I finished college already,” he stretched and made his way to the fridge. “Want anything? You need a study break.” Neptune took out a beer from the fridge and cracked open the can for himself.

“Um, there’s some cookies in the cabinet by the sink. Please,” she answered. Sun stood up abruptly. 

“Oh, no! None of that!” He laughed away his nervousness. “How about something healthy? You gotta keep those brain cells pumping and I’m sure an apple or something is much better than cookies.”

“Dude, let her have what she wants,” Neptune said as he questioned his best friend’s odd behavior. A bark then was heard from the ground and Neptune leapt. “Damn-shit!” He whispered his curse as he calmed down. Sun laughed at how off guard he was whenever their new dog snuck up on him. Neptune placed the half full cookie box beside Ruby and sat down, glaring at the mutt. “Explain how you brought this thing here again?” 

“You sound like Blake,” Ruby snickered. She opened the box and noticed the weight change since she last held it and turned to the young man standing behind her. 

“What?!” He said, already knowing he was caught.

“I told you to leave my snacks alone!” She lectured.

“Oh whatever. It could’ve been Yang. So quick to blame the thief,” he said on his way to the sofa. 

“Uh, the dog?” Neptune alerted before Sun sat on the sneaky corgi. 

“Geez, when did he?” Sun asked while looking back and forth from where he last saw the dog. “Move!” The mutt merely laid down and stared. He attempted to move him when he received a growl in return. He flinched and then growled back before rejoining the table. 

“I found him when me and Yang were walking back home from work. He was eating from the trashcan outside the apartment and so I brought him in here, gave him a bath and fed him some of Sun’s beef jerky,” Ruby explained, completely nonchalantly.

“What!” Sun snapped.

“We’re even,” she said before sticking her tongue out, forcing Sun to do the same. 

“Dude, it’s just a dog,” Neptune laughed. 

“Blake hates that thing too!” Sun protested. 

“Blake doesn’t like dogs in general. But she loves me so she puts up with Zwei,” Ruby smiled.

“Zwei? It has a name now?” Sun deadpanned. He looked at the canine and saw it still hadn’t moved from the sofa. Still holding that panting, drooling smile. 

“Well, I wonder how Weiss will react to seeing him,” Neptune yawned.

“Oh, that’s right! She’s coming over today!” Sun realized before noticing Ruby struggling with her homework again. He took the box of cookies and pressed one to her face playfully before she took it and began her much needed break.

“Supposedly, Blake wants all of us to meet her. Lucky for me, I already know the brat,” Neptune sighed, resting his arms and head against the table hoping to get some rest.

“She’s a brat?” Ruby asked, worried.

“Ice queen. The princess of sass. Ms. Meanie,” Neptune joked. “She’s sweet but can be a total brat sometimes.”

“Well, her dad is the biggest name in the town,” Yang said as she exited the hall and walked past the sofa, drying her damp hair with a towel she no longer needed. She threw it onto the available chair at the table and grabbed herself a glass of water from the tap. 

“Yeah, and she’s dating our Blake. So we need to make sure this all works out for the best!” Ruby added.

“Blake picked a hot one, this is a problem,” Sun said, catching everyone’s attention with his sudden cautious tone. 

“Why?” Neptune asked, almost not wanting to know his answer.

“Because now I can’t make a pass at Ice Queen!” Sun blurted, getting the same reaction from all three of the friends.

“Booo!” They mocked. 

Sun laughed and let his friends use his own joke against him.

“Look, I know it’s important but me and Ruby are going to be leaving later on so it’s up to you two to make a good impression.” Yang then looked at Neptune and nodded knowingly. “Okay, well one of you.” She looked at Sun. “No, never mind, she’s fucked.”

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know that me and Blake have been each other’s wingman since we were old enough to talk and walk, and woo,” Sun grinned. 

“Really, because I remember I was your wingman,” Neptune said, sarcastically.

“Yeah, me too,” Yang added.

“Whatever. I’m not going to ruin this for her, okay?” Sun grumbled. “Where are you two going anyway?”

“I have a date tonight,” Yang smiled, proudly.

“And I’m going to have a sleepover with some friends at Penny’s house. I want to bring Zwei to show everyone!” Ruby answered. 

“Blake will be fine. I’ll be here to make sure of that,” Neptune reassured. 

“Wait, where is she anyway?” Ruby asked.

“At a gang meeting,” Sun answered, taking a sip from Neptune’s beer. He got a cold glare but said nothing. 

“You didn’t go?” Yang asked, leaning on the wall.

“No,” Sun snickered. “Adam thinks I’m sick. Pretty believable since he knows me and Blake are roomies and she used the excuse of being sick last week.”

“Just a couple of liars. At least Blake had a reason to skip out. What’s your excuse?” Yang asked.

“They’re boring,” Sun shrugged. “I help steal the cash and others help distribute. I don’t really need to know that other stuff,” he said with a wave of his hand.

“I’m surprised you’re still a part of this gang,” Ruby said.

“Yeah, I heard they’re taking in strays. Maybe you could give them Zwei,” Sun teased back.

“Ha, ha,” Ruby sarcastically sang as she got up to return her cookies to the cabinet. 

“Blake left a while ago. She should be back by now,” Yang said, looking at the old clock on the wall. “Wonder what’s holding her up.”

 

Blake stretched on her way out the door when she remembered she forgot to ask Adam for her payment. On her way back to the storage room, she noticed a trio she had never seen before enter into the secret meeting spot. Blake looked around before quickly but quietly sneaking towards the door and doing her best to listen in through its wooden surface.

“What do you want?” Adam asked.

“I don’t see you for almost five years and this is how you greet me? Adam, you’re slipping.” The seductress picked up a card that contained the logo of their gang and smiled. “Still use these? Guess you guys never changed your ways.” She pocketed the card and looked around. “Where’s Robin?” 

“He’s dead, Cinder. You’d know that if you hadn’t abandoned us,” Adam snapped.

“What?” There stood a woman the same age as white fang leader, her eyes sharp and deceiving, and her dark hair short and brushed to rest against her shoulder. She wore a tight leather jacket that hugged her curves and heeled boots with a stitched flame that ran along the side, all the way up to her knees. Behind her were two followers that kept their arms crossed, wearing clothes that represented their own style and personalities. On both their left leg side, rested the same stitched on flame their leader adorned. Cinder Fall. 

“Yeah, he died a few months ago. I took leadership after he passed so what can I help you with?” He asked, being short with her and getting his hostile message across.

She calmed her features and smiled again. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But look, I only came here say hello and well, offer you a proposition,” she said, swaying her hips as she walked closer to the busy gangster. He set his gun aside after having no more reason to clean it off and gave the old flame his full attention.

“I’m listening.”

“I left the gang to start my own out of the city and you know, I thought I wasn’t going to make it but I sure as hell did with time. Now I have a following that want to merge into the city,” she explained.

“You spread out the branch to other towns?” Adam asked, sounding impressed.

“Yes and no. See, I didn’t really believe in Robin’s ‘tactics’ and so my gang does things a little differently,” she crossed her arms. “We, instead of stealing from the rich hams here, offer them protection in exchange for payment. Now, of course, we wanted more business and have been offering that to other regular civilians here in town and some have taken our offer. Problem is, they aren’t able to pay us on certain days and my—.” Cinder glanced back at her two followers before looking back at Adam. “Kids haven’t been able to control themselves if they weren’t given what was owed to them.” 

“You’re causing trouble in the town?” Adam asked, now growing defensive. “Charging people for protection? Protection from what? Your own members?” 

“Now, no need to make assumptions. I came here to offer you a chance to merge our gangs together,” Cinder said, poking at his chest. He stepped aside and turned his back to her. “Not interested.”

“Adam, now come on. You’ve always been stubborn. Think about how indestructible our gang could be? This town won’t stand a chance. All that power—.”

Adam spun around a roared at the vixen.

“Look! I said no! Your gang is threatening other people while we are trying to help them! I don’t want anything to do with you or whatever you think you’ve started now get your shit and get out of my town!” He shouted, pointing to the door. 

Blake wasn’t able to comprehend much from the other side of the door but the sudden outburst was perfectly clear. She could only wonder what was going on in that storage room. She rushed out of sight and waited until the visitors were gone.

“Rejecting me was a huge mistake, Adam,” she said as she headed for the door. “Consider us rivals now. I was not someone you wanted to make an enemy.”

Blake stayed hidden in the shadows as she watched the three strangers storm out the room and disappear into the streets. 

“Adam, what was that?” Blake asked as he too stepped out of the room, locking it behind him.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing—here’s your pay for the month.” 

And just like that he was gone too. Blake remained standing for a moment before looking down at the stack of green paper in her hands. She couldn’t help but worry but suppressed it for now. Hopefully Adam was right and it really was…nothing. 

“I hope so,” she sighed and pocketed the money, heading back to her home. 

 

“Okay! We officially, have a new phone!” Yang cheered as she shut the door. 

“Was that Uncle Qrow at the door?” Ruby asked, still stuck at her table.

“Yup! He came to drop off our checks and,” she lowered her voice for dramatic effect. “Drum roll, please?” Neptune and Sun both patted their hands against wooden table as if cued and added more effect by obnoxiously mimicking a drum roll with their voices. “A new telephone!” 

“Shock!” Sun cheered. “What gave it away? The fact that you said it announced it already or—.” Sun made a sarcastic expression, as if he truly was trying to figure out a problem. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Could be,” Neptune joined in.

“Definitely a possibility,” Sun said, nodding.

“Just shut up and help me plug it in,” Yang said as she set the box down on the small table by the door. Neptune assisted on plugging the machine in and hooking it up to the answering machine. 

“You ask and bug your uncle enough for something and you’ll get it,” Yang giggled.

“Like how he got almost half the stuff in this apartment for you guys?” Neptune joked.

“No one is complaining, Sea King,” Ruby giggled before getting up to tend to the music collection on the other side of the apartment. She tended to it and searched for a record to play to fill up the empty silence. Zwei followed after her and Sun seized the opportunity by lunging onto the sofa, stretching out across it and claiming it his once again. 

“Finally!” Yang cheered.

“I know! I can finally lay here again!” Sun grinned.

“No, not you. The phone. We’ve got a phone again! Wait, is the number the same?”

Neptune stood up and rested his hands against his hips while examining it.

“Not sure. I’ll go out and use the payphone in front of the building and test it out. Hopefully it works,” he said before rushing out the door. 

“Dude, what time did you say Weiss was coming over?” Sun asked.

Yang glanced at the clock on the wall and then back at the phone. 

“She should be here soon. Blake needs to haul her ass over here if she wants to get here before she does.” Just as she finished her sentence, the phone rang and Ruby jumped in the air with joy, sharing a smile with the rest of her roommates. “Neptune?” Yang answered.

“It works!” He said over the line. 

“Rad! Alright, head back up here,” Yang said.

“Oh, I see Blake. Alright we’ll be up right now.” 

The phone hung up and Yang was excited to return the phone to the receiver. 

“Hell yeah, finally. No more having to go outside to make a call,” Sun said, relieved.

“Who do you have to call? Everyone you know is right here,” Ruby said as she walked passed him, on her way to the table. 

“For your information, I happen to be looking around for another job! Seeing how Qrow won’t let me busboy anymore.” 

“And that isn’t your fault?” 

“Can you two stop bickering please? I have a guest coming over soon,” Blake said as her and Neptune stepped into the apartment.

“I won’t be staying, Blake. As soon as I finish this, I’m taking Zwei and heading to Penny’s,” Ruby alerted.

Blake looked down at the dog that came to greet her and scowled. 

“Oh, what a shame,” she said while staring at the slobbering stray. 

“And I have a date so you will be left with these two for the evening,” Yang added.

“Okay. Well, did you get the pizza, at least?” Blake asked.

Everyone looked at each other strangely before turning to Sun who still loafed on the sofa.

“What? Ooof!” He lost his breath of air as the tiny dog leaped onto his stomach and made himself comfortable. 

“You had one thing to do and you didn’t even get that done?” Blake growled.

“Look, we have a phone so just grab the yellow pages somewhere and order one,” Neptune said as he lifted the phone.

Without taking her eyes off of Sun, she grabbed the phone from his hands. 

“You’re paying for it,” she said as she pointed at Sun. 

“Here.” Yang ripped out a page from the oversize book and handed it to Blake to dial.

The order was placed but not before the door suddenly made a sound that the group was not used to hearing. A knock. 

“Thank you,” Blake said before hanging up the phone and staring at the door in fear. She gulped and felt her breathing begin to grow unsteady. It was suddenly put at ease when she felt two hands rest against her leathered shoulders. One each side were the faces she trusted with her life. Yang and Ruby on one side and Neptune and Sun on the other.

“Relax, buddy. It’s gonna be fine!” Neptune chuckled.

“Yeah, lady killer to lady killer,” Sun began to say. “You’ve got this.”

“We’re here for you…well as long as we can at least,” Yang chuckled.

“Don’t worry,” Ruby added.

Blake nodded and took a deep breath before approaching the door. There on the other side stood a beautiful young woman in a turtle neck and pants that hugged her curves so well, and a warm smile that concealed just how nervous she really was. To Blake, this was the equivalent of introducing her to her parents. They were the only family she had. 

She took a moment to appreciate Weiss’ beauty and then finally welcomed her.

“Hi,” Blake smiled.

“Hi,” Weiss answered, blushing at the stare she was given.

“Hi!” Bombarded a friendly group as they practically shoved their way over Blake to be seen. 

“Get off me!” Blake ordered and the three retreated back into the apartment. “Sorry. They’re just eager to meet you. Come on in.” Blake stepped aside and allowed Weiss to enter and as she passed by, she caught the sweet scent that came from her body and slowly it began to drive her insane. She took a moment to gather herself before shutting the door and rejoining the others. She turned around in time to see Zwei run up to Weiss.

“Zwei, no!” Ruby called.

“No, it’s okay,” Weiss said before kneeling down to pet the dog. “Aww, how adorable! You are the cutest thing ever, yes you are!” She began babying the stray and without realizing it, made her first impression.

“He likes you!” Ruby said, excitedly. 

“He doesn’t like Blake very much,” Neptune added.

“Why is that?” Weiss asked, looking up to see Blake glaring daggers at the dog stealing the attention and affection.

“The feeling is mutual,” Blake answered.

“Hi, I’m Ruby!” Said the equally short student. 

“Nice to meet you,” Weiss smiled and shook her hand. 

“And this is my sister, Yang,” Ruby scooted aside and Weiss shook the bartender’s hand.

“I’m familiar with you,” Weiss stated.

“Yeah, good to see you again,” Yang replied.

“And I’m Sun, you’ve probably heard about me. Break a lot of hearts, known around town for my rep. No big deal,” Sun said, exaggerating and brushing his hand through his messy hair.

“More like wanted dead or alive,” Neptune said as he shoved him aside. “Nice to see you again, brat.”

“Likewise.” Weiss looked at the group and smiled, she could feel the love in the room and could tell these people really cared about one another. It was nice. “I’m glad to meet all of you.”

Time felt pressured in the beginning but eventually the ice thawed out and everyone had become a lot more comfortable with their guest. It also helped having Neptune in the room, being literally the bridge between both worlds. It was when the pizza arrived that both Yang and Ruby had prepared to depart. With Yang spending most of her time getting ready in the bathroom and Ruby making sure all of her assignments were completed and her stuff for an overnight stay were packed. 

“So, how did you feel when you figured out you were dating a gangster?” Sun asked, taking another bite from his pizza slice.

“Probably the same as when I realized Neptune, the police officer, was best friends with one of the white fang members,” Weiss chuckled. Everyone smiled and looked at one another.

“Well, that’s kind of something I don’t know about. I never have caught any white fang members on the street doing anything illegal so I don’t have any reason to arrest any. Blake isn’t doing anything wrong right now so I don’t have to arrest her,” Neptune said as he gestured to the dark haired beauty sitting beside Weiss.

“It’s bullshit. We’ve been best friends since we were little kids. Neptune isn’t going to ruin that,” Yang said as she exited the bathroom and hurried to grab her stuff from the kitchen counter. 

“It’s true. But I have already told Blake and Sun that if I ever catch them doing something illegal, something really wrong… I’ll have to arrest them.”

“Yeah, but of course that would mean, murder or something serious like that because I have gotten out of a lot of tight spots and without him, I’d be in the slammer,” Sun laughed and patted Neptune’s back. 

“Where you belong,” Neptune grumbled.

“Ha, ha.” Sun and him both began to playfully smack each other when Yang headed for the door.

“Alright. I’m heading out. It was nice to meet you Weiss but I have a date so I’ll see you around,” Yang said, she shook Weiss’ hand and then kissed her sister’s forehead. “Bye losers.”

“Don’t get kidnapped by aliens. They’re real!” Sun called before the door shut. 

“Yeah, I’m going to. Penny is outside waiting in the car so, um, Weiss?” Ruby moved from the window by her favorite table and approached the sofa where the group was. Weiss looked down to see Zwei had fallen asleep on her lap.

“Oh, sorry!” She picked up the drowsy pup and handed him into Ruby’s arms. 

“Alright, come here.” Neptune hugged the smaller girl and ruffled her hair before sitting back down onto the coffee table. “Make sure to be careful out there! Lots of bad people running around this late.”

“Unfortunately, I won’t be one of them,” Sun said before patting Ruby’s head. “Have fun. You deserve it.” 

“I will. See you guys tomorrow! Bye Blake!” She smiled at the couple and giggled. “Nice meeting you, Weiss!” Ruby soon was then out the door.

“And then there were four,” Neptune said. He stood up from the coffee table and walked over to the bathroom. 

“So, have any sisters?” Sun asked, shamelessly.

“Sun!” Blake lectured.

“What?” I’m just asking—.”

“Sun! Come here for a sec!” Neptune called from the hallway.

Sun and Blake looked to the hall confused but regardless, he still came to the call.

“Excuse me,” he said before leaving the two girls alone. There standing at the end of the small hallway, next to the bathroom door was Neptune standing cross armed. “What?” 

“Dude, we can’t stay here awkwardly with them,” he whispered as soon as Sun got close enough.

“What do mean?” Sun asked, still not catching on.

“We all hung out and you guys got to know her and I sure as hell know her already so let’s leave them alone!” 

“Why?” Sun asked, oblivious.

Neptune stared at his best friend for a long time. A very long time. Just until he saw the two wires connect inside his brain and finally figure out what he meant.

“Oh!” He whispered.

“Yes, oh! God! That dog is smarter than you!” He whispered back, trying hard not to be heard by the couple just fifteen feet away. 

“Shut up! What are we supposed to do?” He asked.

“Just follow my lead,” Neptune said. He patted his shoulder and walked back to the living room with Sun following right behind. “That damn bathroom was cluttered with Yang’s stuff. Such a slob,” Neptune spoke to alert his return and smiled at the couple that scooted away from each other, embarrassed. “Thanks for helping me clean it, Sun!” Neptune looked at his friend intently and saw he barely caught on to follow.

“Oh, yeah. No problem,” he mumbled.

“So, uh. Speaking of clutter. I just remembered that Sun offered to help clean my apartment today so we should get going to do that,” Neptune stuttered, his words barely making sense as he thought up the lie on the spot. 

“Oh, um. Yeah that! Wait—clean?!” Sun groaned. 

“Yeah. Let’s go!” Neptune said, trying his very best not to smack the arrogance out of him.

“You’re leaving?” Weiss asked, standing up and chasing after Neptune. He pushed Sun out into the hall and turned to shut the door when he saw Weiss stop him. “You can’t leave me alone!” She whispered.

“What? Why? What are you afraid of?” Neptune asked.

“I’m not. I just…I—.”

“Weiss, you’ll be okay. Blake is just as scared as you are,” Neptune comforted. He then looked at her strangely and lowered his voice even more. “Weiss, are you a virgin?” 

“Shut up! Just go!”She shushed and shut the door on him. 

As both Neptune and Sun walked down the hall and towards the stairs, they nodded in agreement.

“They’re gonna bang.”

“Totally.”

Weiss stood at the door and stared at the faded wood, trying her very best to gather the courage to what route this night could possibly take. Silence would fill the air if it weren’t for the music that still played from the record player. 

“Weiss?” Blake asked. Weiss turned around to see Blake on her feet, staring at her worriedly. “Is everything okay?” 

“Y-yes. Sorry, I just wanted to tell them goodbye before they left. They were in such a hurry,” she said, clearing her throat and crossing her arms. Blake noticed the nervous habit and nodded.

“Yeah, they’re always doing spontaneous things together. I’m pretty used to them suddenly leaving to do something stupid,” Blake explained, she scratched her head and looked around. “Um.” 

Weiss looked up from the floor and saw Blake was shaking. She really was scared and probably more nervous than she was. She took in a deep breath and walked up to her.

“You know, I never got a tour of the apartment,” Weiss said, standing only inches away from the worried gangster.

“It isn’t much but, alright.” Blake was about to move away when she suddenly saw Weiss hold out her hand. She knew she was scared but still trusted her and for some reason, it gave Blake the confidence she needed to care for that trust. 

She held her hand gently but firmly and guided her around the very small apartment. First the table and all the sleepless nights Ruby would sometimes spend studying on it, then the kitchen and how the cabinet on the right of the sink was their snack stash, also how they each took turns doing the dishes every day. She then explained the story behind the records, cassette stereo, record player, and the books and of course the television set. “This is Yang and Ruby’s room. They chose to share it since it was what they were used to growing up. Sun sleeps on the sofa.”

“And you?” Weiss asked, getting a slightly bit closer. 

“Well, I pay more than half the rent so I get my own room. Combined with all of the money we make, we’re able to divide the rent, utilities and food amongst each other,” she explained. Just across the hall from Yang and Ruby’s room was a door Blake was very familiar with. As they entered, Weiss took in the image vividly. “And this is my room.” It was neat and clean, despite the many books that still managed to clutter every corner.

“It’s nice. It feels cozy,” Weiss said as she walked in. Blake stood at the door and watched the very girl she was crazy about take in the environment. She then looked to the bed and felt her entire body rush with an unbearable heat and forcibly removed her jacket. Weiss picked up a specific book that caught her attention when she heard Blake shut the door. She caught her eyes examine the maturing young woman’s body and suddenly felt a rush of heat herself. 

“Uh, this author,” Weiss said, looking back at the book in her hands. “I knew him.”

“Really?” Blake asked, honestly interested in the subject.

“Yeah, he and my father actually were neighbors and I remember I got to meet him once before he moved away to become a writer. Never knew he’d make it big,” she laughed. She felt Blake approach her and then caress her barely as she reached to grab the book in her hands. 

“Oh, wow. That’s actually pretty cool. I read this book twice, it’s about—.”

“Two lovers,” Weiss finished, turning to face Blake now, ready and no longer letting her fear grip at her again. Blake noticed the attempt at courage and it fueled her to take control. 

“Yeah, lovers,” Blake replied, setting the book down onto the dresser and focusing her full attention on Weiss. 

Weiss slid her soft hands across Blake’s arm, admiring the beautiful font that spelled out the same words that branded her. The ink soft and forever permanent on her skin. Sliding it upwards to her shoulder and finally her neck, Blake took her face softly into her hand and passionately kissed her lips. Both of them felt the powerful surge start at the pits of their stomachs and begin to swim throughout their entire body. Weiss felt Blake pull her back towards the bed and knew she was ready, even if she did still feel some fear tug at her again. 

As Blake lowered her against the bed, she hovered over her and took in the desire she was being fed and kissed her again. Again, and again until she reached to remove Weiss’ sweater and suddenly was stopped.

“Blake,” she heard her pant.

“What is it?” She asked, attentive.

Looking into her eyes and caressing her bare arms, no longer shielded with leather but the scent itself, it calmed her. 

“Please, be gentle with me.”

It then clicked with Blake and suddenly the moment before her had so much more meaning. The lust wasn’t the only thing driving her but the true, loving desire to make love and share one connection. To be the first one Weiss chose to experience that with made Blake’s heart flutter and so she lowered her head to press against Weiss’s softly and stared into her eyes.

“Always.”

They then fell back into one another and let every single bit of doubt, fear and worry just slip away. As every piece of clothing was removed, so were the thoughts that had been holding them back. Blake looked down and saw Weiss’ bare body shiver before they both fell deeper into the bed, covered by the sheets and each other’s bodies, they shared a sense of warmth that no one else could ever feel. A sound and tune, a beat and song that no one else but them could hear and for once, Weiss was able to hear the music that played in the streets every night. But most importantly, the one that played whenever she was with Blake. 

Blake’s lips softly kissed Weiss’ neck and earned a sound, a moan for every single one. Weiss loved the feeling of Blake’s entire body blanketing her and the strength of her arms safely wrapping around her. Just as much as Blake enjoyed the feeling of Weiss’ hands exploring her hair and grasping at her back for every movement she made. Blake looked into Weiss’ eyes and she relayed the message, waiting to receive approval. One in which was given with a soft kiss. She then kissed her neck, her collarbone and slowly moved her way down to her breasts, having her gasp softly at the touch and then kissing her stomach and slowly making her way down to her focus point. 

Blake kissed against her love spots and saw Weiss quiver at the touch, barely even touching her to begin with. Blake slowly caressed her hands against Weiss’ legs and took her time appreciating the woman beneath her. Weiss let out a moan that caused Blake to shiver with yearning as she continued to bring pleasure the best way she knew how. Weiss grew louder and Blake could feel her body jolt, tightening with a small shiver and pushed her to keep going. She let her tongue play inside with a motion she learned brought Weiss the most satisfaction. 

Finally, she pulled back and heard Weiss cry out a moan the dripped with pleasure and just the sight made Blake want to pounce upon her. She crawled back over her soft body and let her hand glide across her stomach and then her breasts and finally Blake lowered down and kissed at them more than once, then up to her chest and again at her neck. She hovered over Weiss and let her catch her breath while kissing her cheek and then her jaw. 

“Blake,” was the faintest whisper Blake could hear and she moved to be eye to eye with her lover. 

Weiss caressed her face and brought it closer to feel her lips against hers and let her tongue venture with Blake’s. She felt Blake’s arms wrap back around her and pull her as close as possible, swaying her hips against her to bring out another moan. She kept with the motion and Blake could hear Weiss’s reactions through their kiss. She wondered if she should stop when she felt Weiss lift her hands and press against Blake’s back, begging her not to stop. It was the reassurance she needed. Blake’s lips fell back to Weiss’ neck as she lifted her head and continued to moan out the feeling of Blake’s smooth movements. Her neck felt nibbled on and added to the sensation she was experiencing. Her eyes shut and just let it flow through her, enjoying the feeling of physical love. 

Blake heard Weiss grow louder and her herself couldn’t fight the urge to let out a strong moan, and even a growl. Especially when she felt Weiss pull at her hair; she was closer than she thought. Weiss let her entire body jolt as she climaxed beneath the warm, gangster’s body. Blake lifted herself and looked into Weiss’ eyes and saw she was still trying to catch her breath. She felt the urge to keep going and just attack the irresistible goddess underneath her but resisted. 

Her bedroom eyes were something Blake had never seen before, none of the stares she had been given before matched the one she was receiving now. Weiss glowed and she wanted to return the favor. As much as Blake held herself back from just dominating her pray, she felt herself be thrown down onto the bed and straddled. Weiss appeared as if she had been possessed by a demon of lust as she stared down and posed for Blake in the most exotic way. She could feel Blake’s body heat up at the beautiful sight of her flawless body and suddenly was latched onto. Weiss gasped at the sudden movement but welcomed it, allowing Blake to hug her close and claw at her back softly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” whispered Blake, burying her face into her shoulder. 

Weiss found her hand trace circles around Blake’s trimmed body and then down to where she aimed to please. Blake let out a quick gasp and moaned at her touch and the feeling of her soft fingers touching against her most delicate and vulnerable body part. Weiss continued to rub and saw it was causing Blake to react the way she wanted and so she kept going. Weiss let her head fall back as Blake left kisses all along her neck and collarbone, her hand ventured all over Weiss’ body and across her breasts. Feeling their bare bodies against one another was a feeling Blake wished for since the moment she laid eyes on her. She longed to breathe in her scent, mark what was hers and hear her love. 

Blake lifted her head and kissed Weiss deeply, revealing bit by bit her strong urges and letting Weiss know that she wanted more of her. Holding her as if she were afraid to let go and lose her forever. Weiss felt her entire world leave outside that bedroom door and time had meant nothing to them anymore. At that very moment, they were only focused on each other and decided to merge themselves into one person. Not a Schnee, not a buster, neither wealthy or poor. Just one result of love making throughout the rest of the night. 

 

Schnee manor fell far from the tranquility that night had in store for it and instead, boomed with chaos. A hoard of masked intruders loudly screamed and trashed the mansion, stealing whatever they could find and striking fear into everyone in the household. 

“Get out of my damn house!” Shouted a man who was now completely fed up with the disruption his night had become. He chucked back the sound that scared all the intruders and aimed his shotgun at all of them. “Get out!” They all looked at one another and nodded before rushing out of the house as quickly as possible. “You sons of bitches!” He huffed and shouted some more before seeing all of them exit his home. It was then that he rushed to check on his family. After reaching Weiss’ room, he was shocked to see her bed made, cold and untouched. She hadn’t been home. He grew worried but thankful she chose that night to be absent. He rushed back out once the thought of his money came into mind and found a card taped to the impenetrable vault in his library. He took it into his hands and let his anger boil at the sight of the well known logo. The same one that was spray painted across walls in town. The one that people with low-income would find alongside a generous gift. Well this wasn’t a generous gift, and the visit was anything but kind. “White Fang!” 

Right outside the house, a particular masked gangster revealed herself to her members and grinned. “Good job. I’m sure he’ll get the message,” laughed Cinder.


End file.
